Final Countdown: World at War
by Raptor2216
Summary: We all know how the Final Countdown ended. The Nimitz got sent back to the future before she could stop the attack on Pearl Harbor. Well, what if she didn't? Now, in this redone version of the Final Countdown, we learn how much an aircraft carrier of the 1980s could change the Pacific War.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody. I know I have multiple other stories I'm working on. But, I've had this idea in my head for a long time, and I wanted to get it started.**

**If any of you have seen the movie Final Countdown (which is a really awesome movie), this is basically my version of it. Except, this takes place in 1986 instead of 1980, and the _USS Nimitz_ (still the carrier that goes back) will not be sent back alone. Also, and the reason I'm writing this, they do not get sent back to the future before they can stop the Japanese attack. I always wished they had done that in the movie, so I'm doing it here.**

**Let's get to the chapter! Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Storm

"Captain's on the bridge!"

Captain Yelland slowly walks over to the viewport, looking out over the ocean, and watching the _Nimitz_' three destroyer escorts as they maintain their distance of 3 miles from the carrier. It's been days since they left San Diego after their brief pit stop there, and now they're finally nearing Hawaii.

"Captain!" one of the Lieutenants on the bridge calls to Yelland. Yelland turns to him and asks, "Yes?"

"Sir, we received a message from Captain Carney. They're 50 miles south of our position and heading north to rendezvous with us," the Lieutenant responds.

"Understood," Yelland responds as he looks back out of the window.

Several hours pass as the crew waits for the incoming force, and as the tanker accompanying the Nimitz conducts a fuel transfer to restock the _Nimitz_' tanks of jet fuel.

Finally, after about two hours, a lookout calls out, "Captain! Ships to the south!"

Captain Yelland picks up some binoculars and looks to the south. And sure enough, he recognizes the sight of two Spruance class destroyers, two Oliver Hazard Perry class frigates, and in the center of the formation, the _USS Missouri_.

"It's the _Missouri_. Signal them and prepare to re-arrange formation," Yelland orders.

The _Missouri_ had just recently been re-commissioned. She was currently on an around-the-world voyage, and the _Nimitz_ had been ordered to join her.

The _Missouri_ and her four escorts continue north and make the rendezvous with the _Nimitz_. The _Missouri_ falls into position about a quarter mile off the _Nimitz'_ port side, while the seven escorts form a large ring around the two.

The task force sets course for the south-west, heading for the first stop on the _Missouri_'s tour: Sydney, Australia.

About an hour later, as the task force is sailing south-west, the intercom rings on the bridge of the _Nimitz_. Captain Yelland picks it up and says, "This is the captain."

"Captain Yelland, this is CIC. We're picking up a strange signal on our radar. It looks like some kind of rain squall or something, but nothing like I've ever seen. Like, it's there one moment, gone the next," a radar controller says over the intercom.

Yelland raises his head and looks out ahead. The destroyers and frigates escorting the _Nimitz_ and _Missouri_ have changed position slightly, and in between the gap between the lead two, Yelland can see a strange looking storm approaching.

"Alright. Secure all aircraft, and let's just sit this one out," Yelland orders.

The order is transmitted throughout the ship. However, a minute later, as the radioman is transmitting orders to the escorts, he looks at Yelland in surprise and says, "Captain! I can't raise our escorts! Not even the _Missouri_!"

A strange howl suddenly begins to sound. Yelland looks out ahead and sees the storm is getting closer. Looking from left to right, he sees in dismay that the destroyers are breaking off in random directions, presumably trying to escape the storm.

"All hands! Brace yourselves!" Yelland calls through the ship's PA system.

Within a minute, the storm overtakes the _Nimitz_ and _Missouri_. And it is clear this is not a normal storm. The sky is completely black, with what looks like a green vortex swirling around the ships. Systems on both ships begin fritzing out. And above all, a terrible shriek splits the air. On board both ships, every man and woman aboard fall to their knees, clutching at their ears in agony, trying to block out the terrible sound threatening to split their eardrums.

After what seems like an eternity, the shriek finally dies down. Outside, the vortex slowly disappears, and the darkness fades away. Within just a few minutes, there is no sing the storm even existed. It looks like a normal, sunny day in the Central Pacific.

Captain Yelland slowly stands up, taking a minute to try and regain his bearings. Then, he looks out of the window. First, he looks down at the flight deck, and sees that all the aircraft are still on the flight deck, and none of them seem damaged. Then, he looks out over the ocean for their escorts. To his surprise, the destroyers and frigates have disappeared from sight. However, the _Missouri_ is still holding position a quarter mile off the _Nimitz'_ port side.

"Signal the _Missouri_. Instruct her to hold formation and await further updates," Yelland orders the signalman, who heads to use the signal light.

Immediately after, Yelland turns to the radioman and says, "Raise our escorts."

For a minute, the radioman tries to raise the destroyers and frigates. Finally, after trying for a minute, he turns to Captain Yelland and says, "Unable to reach them, sir."

"Contact Fleet Headquarters in Pearl Harbor," Yelland orders. The radioman tries for another minute to try and contact the Fleet HQ in Pearl Harbor, but finally turns back to Yelland and says, "Unable to reach Fleet HQ."

Yelland looks out the window, his mind racing through the possible scenarios. The one that comes to his mind first is a possible nuclear attack on Hawaii.

"Prep all Tomcats for launch, and I want one launched on a recon mission ASAP. I want photos of Oahu immediately. Order the _Missouri_ to battlestations, and tell Carney I want those guns loaded and ready to fire," Captain Yelland orders.

The bridge crew races to follow his orders. One of the _Nimitz'_ Tomcats is quickly loaded with reconnaissance equipment and launched on a recon mission to take photos of Oahu. On the _Missouri_, the crew races to battlestations, and the turret crews race to get shells loaded into the guns.

As Captain Yelland looks out over the ocean, he wonders what on Earth has just happened.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope this wasn't too fast paced. I just wanted to get through them getting through the storm. And yes, they have travelled back to December 6, 1941.**

**So, yes. In this version, the _USS Missouri_ joins the _Nimitz_ going back in time. I just thought it would be a fun twist. Also, in this, _Nimitz_ has F/A-18s instead of A-7s in its air wing.**

**Next chapter will feature them starting to figure out what's going on. Them fighting back against the Japanese attack will probably take place Chapter 3 or 4.**


	2. Chapter 2- December 6, 1941

**Back with another chapter. No chit chat now. Let's get to it. FYI, just for reference, the Nimitz is currently west of Oahu.**

* * *

Chapter 2- December 6, 1941

Yelland makes his way to the bridge. It's been a few hours since the storm. The F-14 Yelland ordered to make a recon run on Oahu made it's pass not too long ago, and is now heading back to the carrier. The Nimitz and Missouri are both still on high alert, and Yelland has two F-14s on Ready Alert, sitting on the catapults.

"Captain's on the bridge!" One of the officers calls as Yelland walks onto the bridge.

As Yelland walks up to the window, one of the officers says, "Captain, we just received a message from the Missouri. Their radar picked up a surface contact at bearing 350 at 130 miles," the officer says.

Yelland thinks for a second, then presses a button to make a call to the air boss. "I want an ID on the surface contact. Launch the Ready Alert," he orders.

"Aye, sir," the air boss responds, and he passes the message down to the flight deck. On the catapults, the deck crew give the signal to the Tomcat pilots, who rev their engines up into afterburner. The shooter gives the thumbs up, then flips the switches. The lead Tomcat is thrown forward and into the air by the catapult, and his wingman follows a second later. The two climb into the sky and begin a turn to the west to investigate the surface contact.

The contact happens to be a small 1940s era yacht. On board is US Senator Samuel Chapman and several members of his staff.

About a half hour after the Tomcats launched from the Nimitz, Senator Chapman is inside the cabin, talking his assistant Laurel. As he's giving her a bit of a lecture, her dog Charlie suddenly starts barking.

"Charlie! What are you barking at?" Laurel asks. Charlie just walks out onto the deck and keeps barking at the sky.

"Charlie! What is it?" Laurel asks. Charlie keeps barking.

Right then, Senator Chapman hears something. He raises his hand and says, "Shh. Listen."

Everyone on the boat but Charlie goes quiet. And they can hear it. A faint rumble, which slowly grows louder. And after a few moments, they can see something. Two dart like shapes, moving through the sky towards them.

The two Tomcats streak over the yacht at over 500 miles per hour, quickly pulling up into a climb. Everyone on the yacht stands back up, having involuntarily ducked as the Tomcats flew overhead.

"They had US markings!" Chapman calls out.

"Are you sure about that?" one of his friends on the yacht asks.

"I thought so too," Laurel adds.

"Look at their speed! Are they ours?" Chapman's friend asks in awe.

"I don't know. And if they are ours, they've kept them a close secret!" Chapman says. They all stare in awe as the Tomcats keep climbing.

The Tomcat pilots climb out of sight of the yacht, then the lead pilot radios back to the Nimitz. "Eagle Control, this is Alert 1. Surface contact is a small yacht flying a US ensign. By appearances it seems to be a vintage yacht , likely from the 1940s," the pilot says.

On the bridge of the Nimitz, Yelland puzzles over this. Something is going on, and he is starting to think that storm had something to do with it.

After a moment, Yelland radioes back to the F-14s. "Copy that. Maintain patrol. We'll send a tanker to refuel you," he says. He then calls the air boss and orders, "Launch the tanker. We need to refuel those Tomcats."

"Aye, sir," the air boss responds. Within a minute, the KA-6 tanker, one of 4 aboard the Nimitz, and already loaded up, is catapulted into the air.

Mere minutes later, the air boss radios back to the flag bridge. "Captain. The recon flight is back," he says over the intercom.

Yelland looks down onto the flight deck. Just seconds later, the Tomcat that flew the reconnaissance mission touches down. Deck crew help manuever the Tomcat into a parking spot, and crew members race to get the recon pods off the Tomcat.

"Alert me as soon as the photos are developed," Yelland orders as he leaves the bridge for CIC.

About an hour later, the KA-6 rendezvouses with the Tomcats, and begins the refuelling process.

In CIC, Yelland is monitoring the Tomcats and tanker on radar. Suddenly, one of the officers in the CIC says, "Sir. We have the photos from the recon run over Oahu."

Yelland heads into a corner of the CIC with his XO, Commander Thurman, and Commander Owens, his air wing commander, or CAG. The ship's recon officer is standing there with the photos from the recon run.

"What do we got?" Yelland asks. The recon officer passes him some of the photos. Yelland looks down at them. It's clear they're photographs of Honolulu, but something's off. The city doesn't look the same.

"Then there's these," the officer says as he pushes the other pictures towards Yelland. The first few are of Hickham. But, instead of transports and some F-15s, the flight line is crowded with smaller prop driven fighters and bombers, mainly P-40s and B-17s, parked wingtip to wingtip. And the last pictures are the most confusing. They show Pearl Harbor, but crowded with ships they don't recognize in the modern fleet. And the ships that stand out the most are the battleships at anchor alongside Ford Island.

"What the h***?" Thurman says in a low voice. The four officers gathered around the table stare at the photos, not sure what to do.

Right then, an officer walks up to them. "Sir, radar reports two bogeys at low altitude," he says.

"Have our fighters take an ID pass," Yelland orders. The officer nods and leaves to get the message to the Tomcats.

Hundreds of miles out, the Tomcats are just finishing their refuelling when the Nimitz' controllers contact them, giving them a vector to the bogies spotted. The second Tomcat detaches from the fuel probe, and the two fighters bank away in the direction of the bogeys.

About an hour later, Yelland and his officers are still going over the photos. Commander Owens happens to be a bit of a historian, and has a book on the attack on Pearl Harbor in his quarters. Some of the photos taken by the F-14 perfectly match photos in the book.

As Yelland, Thurman, and Owens are still puzzling over these, an officer from the bridge sticks his head into the CIC and says, "Sir, we have an ID on the bogeys."

Yelland immediately steps out of CIC and heads for the bridge. Stepping onto the bridge, he asks, "Which button?"

"11," one of the officers says.

Yelland walks up to the radio, presses the appropriate button, and lifts the phone to his ear. "Alert One, this is Eagle One. What do you got?"

Hundreds of miles out from the Nimitz, the lead F-14 pilot keeps his eye on the bogeys in front of them as he replies, "Two Japanese Zeros, sir!"

"Two what?!" Yelland somewhat yells over the radio.

"Two trophy class Mitsubishi A6Ms in original condition. Complete with all markings. I mean they look brand new, sir!" the lead Tomcat pilot responds.

"Have you been spotted?" Yelland asks.

"Negative! We're right in the sun at their six o clock high!" the lead Tomcat pilot responds.

"Stay in visual contact! Take no action without clearance!" Yelland orders.

"Understood," the pilot replies. The Tomcats pulls back slightly, putting a bit more distance between them and the Zeros.

Yelland excuses himself from the bridge, and finds Thurman and Owens waiting for him just outside the bridge.

"The bogeys are Zeros," Yelland informs them. Both Thurman and Owens look stunned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But I think we've gone back in time. I think today is December 6, 1941," Yelland says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope this wasn't too bad.**

**I know I'm virtually doing exactly what happened in the movie so far, but once we get to the Nimitz trying to stop the attack on Pearl Harbor, that's where it'll really change.**

**Alright. Please review, and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3- Decision to Defend Pearl

**Alright, everybody. After a long break, I am back. I promise, to make up for the lack of updates in months, I'll get the next two chapters up within a few days. I'm already almost done with them anyways.**

**So, this chapter will pick up a little further along in the story. For those of you who have seen The Final Countdown, this picks up after the dogfight and the rescue mission. For those who haven't seen it, this is what has happened since the last one: the Zeros spotted in the last chapter destroyed Senator Chapman's yacht. The Tomcats retaliated and shot them down, and the _Nimitz_ sent helicopters to pick up the survivors. This is what happened in the movie, and in this, that still happened.**

**Alright. Let's get to it. This chapter may skip over some events of the film, as I'm not much in the mood to write it all out, and I want to get to the next chapters. This chapter will cut off right before the Nimitz' launches her strike.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Decision to Defend Pearl

Captain Yelland walks into his quarters, with Commanders Thurman and Owens, along with Mr. Lasky following him. They all head inside before Captain Yelland locks the door.

The four look at each other for a moment before Yelland says, "We can't ignore it any longer. The whole crew knows we have radar and visual contact with the Japanese fleet approaching Pearl Harbor on December 6, 1941. What do we do about it?"

"Skipper, what we do about it is we blow them out of the water!" Commander Thurman says hotly.

"The _U.S.S. Nimitz_ and_ U.S.S. Missouri_ declare war on the Japanese Empire? That's what we'd be doing, as they haven't attacked Pearl Harbor yet. The only evidence we have that they intend to do so is in the history books," Yelland responds.

"It opens up some amazing possibilities. Think of the firepower of the _U.S.S. Nimitz_ and a modernized _Missouri_ back in 1941," Mr. Lasky comments.

"What kind of possibilities, Mr. Lasky?" Owens asks.

"Possibilities for the future, Mr. Owens. Think of the history of the next 45 years. Imagine what we could do. But imagine the damage we could cause also. Imagine…if we intervened, how drastically the future could change. How different the Cold War could be. If this ship, or the_ Missouri,_ would even be built. If the atomic bomb would ever be built," Mr. Lasky says.

"Oh, come on. This is not a Princeton debate hall. We are in a war situation! This is a United States warship. Or it was. Or it will be. G******, you can drive yourself crazy trying to think about this stuff!" Thurman exclaims.

Yelland steps up from the seat he'd taken. "All right. Let's all calm down. Let's take it one step at a time and by the book. If the United States of America falls under attack, it is our job to defend her, past, present, or future," he says calmly.

"And after that?" Lansky asks.

"After that, we take our orders from the Commander in Chief of the United States Armed Forces," Yelland responds.

"Franklin Delano Roosevelt?" Lansky asks somewhat rhetorically.

Everyone is quiet for a moment before Yelland turns to Commander Owens. "Dick, you're the expert here. Our course of action is clear. We will defend Pearl Harbor. What do you think is our best course of action?"

"Sir, I think for now, there is something we need to take into account. If we attack before the Japanese do, that would put us as the aggressors, and who knows what that would do. The American public would likely not support a war with Japan if we attacked first. At the same time, we have to protect Pearl," Owens says.

Owens pauses for a second, then says, "This is my idea. We send most of our Tomcats to Pearl, and keep a few back for our own protection. They wait until the first bomb is dropped on Ford Island. According to my research, that bomb caused no casualties. Once that bomb hits, our Tomcats can have free reign to shoot down any Japanese plane over Oahu. At the same time, we launch our Hornets and Intruders to attack the Japanese fleet. They can carry enough weapons to sink most if not all of the Japanese fleet."

Yelland considers this. Owens then pipes up again. "There's something else we have to consider. After their attack on Pearl, the Japanese won't be done. Over the next few days, the Japanese are going to launch invasions across the south Pacific, and are going to sink the _HMS Prince of Wales_ and_ HMS Repulse_ on the 10th. We need to decide if, after we've defended Pearl, if we want to try and get to the South Pacific to try and stop the Japanese down there," he says.

"That's a question we can discuss at a later time. For the time being…we get ready," Yelland responds.

* * *

(Early morning, December 7, 1941)

Captain Yelland stares at the Threat Board. It's been a crazy last few hours. After the captured Japanese pilot attempted to take hostages to get access to the radio room, and Senator Chapman's failed attempt to warn Pearl Harbor, things have been accelerating. Senator Chapman had demanded to be flown to Pearl Harbor to warn them. Yelland had "agreed", but with a secret plan to fly him and his assistant Laurel to a tiny uninhabited island to get them out of the way of the action that was about to begin. Commander Owens was flying on the Sea King with them.

"Captain, enemy fleet 170 miles north, northwest Pearl," one of his officers says.

The E-2 Hawkeye that has been monitoring the Japanese fleet for hours now comes over the radio and says, "The Japanese fleet now bears 055 degrees, 325 miles."

Yelland remains in his seat for a moment before getting up and heading towards his quarters. When he gets there, he sees the camera is already setup to project the message he is about give to screens across the ship, and to the Missouri.

Yelland steps up to a podium and looks at the camera crew. At a hand signal from one of them, he begins his speech.

"This is the captain. I'm speaking to every man aboard this ship. The past the few hours, many things have happened. Rumors of nuclear attacks and third world war are totally untrue. We have no reason to believe that any aggression has been taken against our homes and families. I believe that what we have stumbled across is not man-made, but…a phenomena of nature. One that can't be explained. This pehnomena is a storm which the _Nimitz_ and _Missouri_ went through less than 18 hours ago. The storm has had some effect on time as we know it. It..created a portal. A door into another era."

"Today is December 7, 1941. I'm sure we're all aware of the significance of this date. Of this place in history. We're about to fight a battle that was lost before most of you were born. This time, with God's help…it's going to be different. Good luck."

Within minutes, the _Nimitz_ is a hive of activity. Crewmen race down through the carrier towards the magazines, racing to get bombs and missiles topside. Fueling crews snake fueling hoses to the waiting aircraft.

Within minutes, weapons are up on the hangar and flight decks. Air to air missiles are being brought to the Tomcats and some of the Hornets, as air to surface missiles and bombs are loaded onto the remaining Hornets and Intruders.

Aboard the _Missouri_, the crew is returning to battlestations. While they know they won't be able to contribute much, they want to be able to fight back against any counter attack against them.

Back on the _Nimitz_, pilots finish their briefings in their ready rooms, then race topside, helmets under their arms. As they get onto the flight deck, they race towards their planes, climbing up the ladders and leaping into their cockpits. They are filled with a sense of excitement. They are going to stop the attack on Pearl Harbor and take vengeance they have secretly wanted for years.

* * *

**I'll end here. I hope this wasn't too fast paced. I really didn't want to go through all that stuff I skipped over. It would take too long, and I want to get to the good stuff.**

**So, the next chapters will cover the Nimitz' retaliation. Chapter 4 will cover the defense of Pearl Harbor itself. And Chapter 5 will cover the strike on the Japanese fleet. After that, I'm still planning. The Nimitz and Missouri will make contact soon. But one thing I want to know from you all is if I should have the Nimitz try and save the HMS Prince of Wales and HMS Repulse. Let me know in a review.**

**Alright. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4- Defending Pearl Harbor

**Alright, everybody. We're finally gonna see what it would be like if a modern carrier air wing went up against the Japanese fleet at Pearl Harbor.**

**Let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Defending Pearl Harbor

The sun is rising and the sky is getting brighter as the flight deck of the _Nimitz_ is a buzz of activity.

Deck crews are racing across the flight deck, trying to get the final weapons to the waiting fighters. Delays had been caused due to some fighters needing engine replacements, and a problem with one of the ammunition elevators leading up from one of the magazines. Now, things are going to be a little close, and the fighters are not going to be able to completely prevent the attack on Pearl Harbor. But Captain Yelland is determined to get the air wing under way as soon as possible.

The air wing will be divided into three forces. One force will head to Pearl Harbor to try and fend off the attacking Japanese aircraft. This force will be comprised of 18 F-14s and 6 F/A-18s. Ten of the Tomcats would be armed with 4 AIM-7s and 4 AIM-9s, as would the six Hornets. Four more of the Tomcats would be armed with 4 AIM-54s and 4 AIM-9s. The last 4 Tomcats would be carrying 2 AIM-9s, 4 AIM5-54s, and 2 AIM-7s. An E-2 Hawkeye would be following them to guide them.

The second force would be the one sent to attack the Japanese fleet. It was to be comprised of the remaining 12 Hornets and all 18 A-6 Intruders. Eight of the Hornets would be armed with 2 AIM-9s for self defense, 4 AGM-84 Harpoons, and four 500 pound bombs. The other 4 Hornets would be armed with 2 AIM-9s, 4 AIM-7s, and 4 AGM-65 Mavericks. Of the A-6s, 4 would be equipped with 10 AGM-123 laser guided missiles. 4 would be equipped with twenty eight 500 lb bombs. 8 would be equipped with thirteen 1,000 pound bombs. And the remaining four would be equipped with five 2,000 pound bombs. The E-2 currently monitoring the Japanese fleet would remain on station to guide them through the attack, and was currently being refueled by a KA-6. An EA-6B Prowler would also be accompanying them to jam Japanese radars.

The third force would remain aboard the _Nimitz_. This would comprise the remaining 6 F-14s, as well as the 10 S-3s, the 8 SH-3s, 2 C-2s, and the remaing EA-6Bs and KA-6s. The remaining six F-14s would be armed with air to air missiles and be kept on standby alert, ready to scramble in case of an air attack. The S-3s and SH-3s would be on standby in case a submarine was detected. The S-3s would also be on standby with the KA-6s to go and refuel the fighters heading to protect Pearl in case they needed to be refueled.

Finally, at 7:40, the fighters are armed and ready to go. On the bridge, Captain Yelland is watching the progress. As he does, Commander Thurman comes up behind him and says, "We're ready."

"Good," Yelland says, almost to himself. Then, he gets on the radio and shouts over it, "You've got the green light. Get 'em in the air!"

At the bow, the shooter presses the buttons. The first two F-14s are flung forward by the catapults and into the air. The pilots bank their jets to the right, crossing in front of the _Missouri_. Many of the _Missouri'_s crew are out on the top deck, and they cheer as they watch the Tomcats climb into the sky.

The Tomcats set up an orbit around the two ships as the next two Tomcats taxi up to the catapults. As soon as they can, they also launch.

The _Nimitz'_ crew race to get the aircraft into the air as soon as possible. Each catapult averages about one aircraft launched every 20 seconds. Within 4 minutes, the fighter force heading to Pearl Harbor is airborne. The jets form up into four formations of six aircraft each, then head east at 600 miles per hour. With the _Nimitz'_ current position being just over 200 miles south-west of Oahu, they'll reach Pearl Harbor at about 8:05, but will be within missile range at about 8:03.

As the Pearl Harbor protection force gets underway, the _Nimitz_ continues operations as the force meant to attack the Japanese fleet begins launching. The Hornets, carrying a lighter load, launch first and form up while the A-6s take to the skies. The 32 aircraft form up into flights of four, with the Hornets flying about 2,000 feet above the Intruders, then they turn as one towards the Japanese fleet. Given the heavier loads they're carrying, and the slower max speed of the Intruder, the force proceeds north-east towards the Japanese at 310 miles an hour. At this speed, it will take about an hour to reach the Japanese fleet.

* * *

(7:55 AM, Pearl Harbor)

At Pearl Harbor, the first Japanese aircraft have arrived over the base. A Val dive bomber swoops down towards Ford Island and drops its single 550 pound bomb on the airfield on the island. Across the harbor, a naval officer sees this action, and orders a message be sent out to the mainland.

AIR RAID, PEARL HARBOR. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

Fourty miles south of Pearl Harbor, an E-2 Hawkeye, launched an hour and a half before the rest of the strike force, is monitoring the situation. One of the controllers gets on the radio to the commander of the Jolly Rogers, which makes up 12 of the 18 incoming F-14s, and says, "Attack has begun. Confirm Japanese bombers now over Pearl. You are clear to fire as soon as you have a target."

The Tomcats and Hornets are still 100 miles from Pearl Harbor. While 8 of the Tomcats will soon be in range for their AIM-54 Phoenixes, the pilots want to wait until they're at least within 50 miles of Pearl, to guarantee hits.

The strike force continues ahead at 600 miles per hour. In the backseat of 8 of the Tomcats, the RIOs start working to gain radar lock. Given that the Japanese don't have more modern radar lock warning systems to warn their pilots they're being targeted, the RIOs don't worry about a premature radar lock warning the Japanese pilots.

Finally, at 8:00, the force crosses the 50 mile mark. In the lead Tomcat, the pilot, Commander Richard Stevenson, radioes the order, "Clear to fire."

In the 8 F-14s equipped with AIM-54s, the pilots, who already have a radar lock, press the triggers. In the space of 5 seconds, 8 AIM-54s launch and streak towards their targets at Mach 5, averaging about 0.8 miles per second. At this speed, it will take the missiles a full minute to reach Pearl Harbor.

As the AIM-54s streak towards Pearl Harbor, the RIOs in the 8 Tomcats work to lock up new targets. As the AIM-54s get within 10 miles of Pearl Harbor, the Tomcats gain lock and launch a second volley of Phoenixes.

Seconds later, at 8:01, the first 8 Phoenixes reach Pearl Harbor. By now, the Japanese bombers are well into the attack. The _Oklahoma_ has already begun capsizing, the _West Virginia_, _Utah_, _Raleigh_, and _Helena_ have all been torpedoed, and the _Arizona_ has already taken one hit by a 1,760 pound bomb.

High overhead, a formation of D3A Vals, armed with 550 pound bombs, is heading in the direction of Pearl Harbor, intending to target Ford Island. As the pilots are analyzing the situation, and calculating the best attack path, suddenly, without warning, an AIM-54 streaks in and detonates a few feet from the Val. The 135 pound warhead rips the Val apart.

Within seconds, the remaining seven Phoenixes of the first volley streak in and detonate close to their targets, destroying 7 more Vals. The two surviving Val pilots simply stare in surprise, not understanding what just happened. They think that perhaps some of the American anti-aircraft guns scored lucky hits. But, the odds of the Americans shooting down eight Vals in a matter of seconds seems slim to them.

By now the Tomcats and Hornets have decided to sacrifice extra fuel in order to get to Pearl Harbor faster. They are now on afterburners and streaking towards Pearl Harbor at Mach 1.6, and they are now only about 33 miles from Pearl Harbor.

As they cross the 20 mile mark at 8:02, the next volley of Phoenixes finds their targets. This time, 2 Zeros and 6 Kates are vaporized by the powerful missiles. Now the Japanese begin to worry. Within the last 60 seconds, they've lost 12 planes to explosions that came seemingly out of nowhere. However, some of the Japanese pilots had seen the smoke trails from the second volley, and realize that the Americans must be using some new weapon they didn't know about to fight back.

Finally, all the Tomcats and Hornets are in range for their missiles. At a distance of 17 miles, the entire force of 24 fighters fires a volley of AIM-54s and AIM-7s.

The AIM-54s find their targets first, destroying 4 more Zeros and 4 more Kates. Then the Sparrows begin to find their targets. One missile malfunctions, but the other 15 destroy 8 Vals, 5 Kates, and 2 Zeros.

The Japanese are beginning to genuinely panic as they realize something is seriously going wrong. In the cockpit of his Kate, Mitsuo Fuchia urges the Japanese pilots to accelerate the attack, determined to get as much damage in on the Americans before more missiles can find them.

Down on the American ships, the sailors, despite remaining focused on fighting back, are also confused. A number of them have seen the mysterious explosions that have by now brought down 39 of the attackers.

Several of the Kates designated as high altitude bombers make their attack runs on the _Arizona_. Six release their bombs. 20 seconds later, two of the bombs hit the _Arizona_. One plunges into the depths of the battleship before exploding. The explosion sets off the magazine. Sailors across Pearl Harbor watch in shock as the bow of the _Arizona_ is blown apart in a massive fireball.

A few miles away, the incoming Tomcats and Hornets see the fireball from the _Arizona_. Commander Stevenson curses as he realizes what just happened.

"All pilots! Cleared to engage any and all targets. Protect Battleship Row!" Stevenson orders.

The Tomcats and Hornets drop out of afterburners and nose down slightly, determined to prevent any more ships from being hit.

On board the California, the sailors cry out as a torpedo hits the bow, opening a small hole in the hull. As the gunners fire against the Kate as it climbs over the ship, two more Kates head straight for the ship.

"Torpedo bombers!" one of the sailors calls out. The anti-aircraft gunners quickly try and retrain their guns.

Suddenly, one of Kates is blown apart. The American sailors look on in confusion. Then, from behind the second Kate comes a stream of tracer rounds which rip the Kate apart.

There is a brief second, then an F-14 streaks through the cloud of smoke, nosing up slightly to go over the _California_. The sailors on deck stare in shock at the Tomcat as it climbs up and circles back to find another target.

As the American sailors on the _Maryland_ watch, they see two Zeros heading right for them. Then, a Hornet pulls in behind them. The Zeros desperately try to escape by flying down the middle of Battleship Row, but the Hornet pursues them. As the Hornet streaks past the _Maryland_, the pilot pulls the trigger to fire his 20 mm cannon. The rounds easily shred the trailing Zero. The other Zero tries to climb to gain room to maneuver, but is quickly shot down by an AIM-9 Sidewinder.

Both the Japanese pilots and the American sailors watch in shock. Up until now, the American sailors had thought the guns on their ships were the only defense against the Japanese. Now, 24 fighters of a design they've never seen or even imagined before, moving at speeds beyond any aircraft they know of, are attacking the Japanese and knocking them down left and right.

As the Japanese commander, Mitsuo Fuchida, watches the mysterious attacking fighters blast his aircraft out of the sky with ease, he recognizes the danger his forces are in. He immediately orders the aircraft of the first wave to retreat.

The first wave immediately turns north towards their carriers. An attack that at first seemed to be going incredibly well has turned against them. The first wave started with 89 B5N Kates, 51 D3A Vals, and 43 Zeros, for a total of 183 aircraft. Four aircraft were shot down by the American ships, while 103 were shot down by the Tomcats and Hornets.

The 24 future American fighters circle over Pearl Harbor for several minutes, taking the time to analyze the situation in the harbor. Due to their intervention, many of the ships that would have been damaged or sunk were saved. The _Oklahoma_, _Utah_, and _Arizona_ were unfortunately all sunk like they were in the original version of history, and the _Raleigh_ and _Helena_ were both still torpedoed. However, unlike in the original version of history, the _Maryland_, _Tennessee_, and _Pennsylvania_ were untouched, while the _Nevada_ and _California_ each only took one torpedo.

On board the E-2 Hawkeye circling about 100 miles south of Pearl Harbor, the radar operators are monitoring the situation. One of the controllers gets on the radio to the strike force and says, "All aircraft. Japanese strike force have crossed the north coast of Oahu. The second wave is incoming. You are cleared to press your attack."

Over Pearl Harbor, Commander Stevenson reviews over the situation. It's currently 8:20. The second wave is due to begin arriving over Oahu in about half an hour.

After considering his options, Stevenson makes his decision. "All fighters. We'll head north. We're not going to wait for the second wave to arrive. We're taking the fight to them. Keep to 300 miles per hour to conserve fuel," he orders over the radio.

"We're with you, Commander," one of the other Jolly Rogers pilots responds.

The Tomcats and Hornets form up and head north at 300 miles per hour. Down below, the American sailors watch them go in amazement, still trying to figure out where these mysterious aircraft that saved them came from.

As the Tomcats and Hornets head north, Commander Stevenson takes a moment to review over their situation. When the strike force launched, they carried a total of 192 missiles between them all, as well as a full load of 20 mm cannon ammunition for each fighter. Now, they're down to 96 missiles, and a number of them have used up some of their cannon ammunition. And they're about to go head to head with the second wave of 171 Japanese planes. But, Commander Stevenson is confident they'll be able to handle the job.

As they continue north, the Tomcat's RIOs start working to gain radar lock. Finally, at about 8:35 local time, they manage to gain a good radar lock. Not wanting to scare off the Japanese too quickly, they wait until 8:38, at which point they've closed to just 10 miles from the leading Japanese planes.

"Fox One!" Commander Stevenson calls out on the radio as he launches an AIM-7. The remaining fighters begin to fire off their remaining radar guided missiles.

Less than half a minute after Commander Stevenson launches his first Sparrow, it finds its target. Soon, missile after missile begins finding their targets. Some of the Sparrows fail to track properly. But, for the most part, they function perfectly. Of the 57 radar guided missiles fired by the Tomcats and Hornets, 48 find their marks.

The Japanese strike force is thrown into chaos by the American missiles. They begin violent evasive maneuvers, hoping to avoid any further missiles.

However, within a minute of the final Sparrow finding its target, the Tomcats and Hornets come within visual range. They slash through the Japanese formation, firing their cannons and downing almost 20 more.

The Japanese bombers scatter as the escorting Zeros try to engage the Tomcats and Hornets. However, the jets easily keep out of range of the Zeros' guns. They put a little bit of distance between themselves and the Zeros before turning back to face them. They quickly begin firing Sidewinders, taking down a number of Zeros.

The Japanese planes scatter in all directions, trying desperately to escape these aircraft that are more deadly than anything they've ever encountered. But the American pilots are relentless. All of them have grown up learning about the attack on Pearl Harbor. And now that they've seen it happen with their own eyes, they are determined to exact revenge they have to some degree been yearning for all their lives.

Several devout Japanese pilots flying Vals attempt to break away and resume course for the island. But two Tomcats turn after them and fire their Sidewinders, bringing down four. The F-14s then converge on the remaining Vals and shred them with their 20 mm cannons.

Finally, after almost 5 minutes, the remaining Japanese aircraft turn to follow the first wave in their retreat back to the fleet. Of the 171 Japanese aircraft in the wave, 109 were shot down by the Tomcats and Hornets, adding up to a total of 212 aircraft shot down between the two waves. Each of the 24 American pilots is now at least an ace, with several of them now double aces, something none of them expected they would ever accomplish.

As the Japanese begin retreating, Commander Stevenson ponders pursuing them. However, a quick glance at his fuel gauge shows that's not a very good idea.

"All aircraft, let's head back south. Establish a CAP over Pearl and await the tankers," Commander Stevenson orders. The pilots begin turning their jets back towards Pearl Harbor.

Within minutes, they're over the harbor. As they begin to establish a protective circle around the harbor, down on the ground, the American sailors spot them. A cheer begins as they see these mysterious aircraft that saved them return. The American pilots smile a bit as some P-40s join them in sky. The past American pilots wave to their counterparts from the future as the KA-6s and 6 S-3s from the _Nimitz_ close in on Pearl Harbor to refuel the jets.

To the north, the broken Japanese attack force heads back to their carriers. While they take some comfort knowing they at least damaged and sunk a few ships, the main feelings pervading their minds are shame, anger, and confusion. They look forward to returning to their carriers.

Unknown to them, they were not the only Japanese units to face attack from the _Nimitz'_ aircraft.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I know it may not have been super detailed, but I didn't want it to be too long.**

**So, I hope I did a good job with this chapter. I know some of you were probably expecting the Tomcats and Hornets to shoot down more planes, but given the general accuracy and reliability of air to air missiles in 1986, and how difficult it may be to line up a shot on some fiercely maneuvering propeller driven aircraft, 212 out of 353 may actually be slightly more optimistic than reality.**

**Next chapter will show the remaining Hornets and the Intruders attacking the Japanese fleet. I hope you're excited for it. Until it gets posted, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5- Attack on the Japanese Fleet

**Hey, guys. We're getting to the really good chapter. We're going to see the Nimitz' aircraft attack the Japanese fleet.**

**Guest**: I chose to have the attack delayed, and the Japanese attack partially succeeding because if the _Nimitz_ attacked first, they could be seen as the aggressors. The initial plan was for them to be able to start shooting down the Japanese planes the moment the first bomb dropped. But, the delay prevented them from being there at the start. Plus, this way, the United States still feels the shock and anger of surprise attack, and are willing to go to war with Japan. And I think they wouldn't feel they needed to strike the Japanese carriers during a launch, as they'd have enough ordnance it wouldn't matter. And I think the submarines wouldn't have been important enough in their eyes to warrant a search by the S-3s.

* * *

Chapter 5- Attack on the Japanese Fleet

(8:40 AM, 170 miles north-northwest of Pearl Harbor)

Aboard the Japanese aircraft carrier _Akagi_, Admiral Chuichi Nagumo is slightly worried. He had received the message from Fuchida shortly before 8 announcing that they had achieved surprise and were beginning the attack. He had received one or two more messages from the first wave over the next ten or so minutes, but nothing had been heard from either wave since about 8:04. While there were plenty of normal and safe explanations why, Nagumo couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had settled over him.

Meanwhile, almost 30 miles south-west of the Japanese fleet, the _Nimitz'_ strike force is closing in. About 1 mile ahead of the rest of the strike force, the EA-6B Prowler accompanying them powers up its equipment. In the cockpit, the pilot turns his head to look at his three ECM officers, and says, "Let 'em have it."

The three men power up their jammers. Their systems easily pick up the few radars among the Japanese ships. The three men flip a few switches, and the jammers power up.

Moments later, the Japanese radar sets start going haywire. The radar operators try to fix the problem quickly, but nothing works. Given that the radar sets are still fairly new, the operators assume its mechanical problem, and start searching for a possible problem. They have no idea it's the beginning of an attack.

Behind the Prowler, the strike force advances on the fleet. In the cockpit of the lead F/A-18, the lead pilot, Commander Thomas Sharp, radioes the order, "Javelin and Rapier flights! Clear to begin targeting!"

In the cockpits of the eight Hornets armed with Harpoon anti ship missiles, the pilots start working to gain radar lock. Among the radar contacts, six of them stick out in particular. Knowing these are the carriers, the four Hornets of Javelin flight each lock up a carrier. Three of the Hornets of Rapier flight target some of the escorting destroyers, while the fourth Hornet of Rapier flight locks up a slightly larger target, which is the light cruiser _Abukuma_.

"Launch!" Commander Sharp orders as he presses the trigger, and two of his Harpoons launch. Beside him, each of the other seven Hornets of Javelin and Rapier flights launch two of their own Harpoons.

The sixteen missiles streak towards their targets, easily pulling ahead of the strike force. With their radars still jammed, and the strike force still out of visual range, the Japanese have no way of knowing they're coming under attack.

The Harpoons streak in just a few meters above the waves. As they close in on the fleet, they begin to split up, heading towards their individual targets.

As the missiles arrive, six of them, all targeted on some of the escorting destroyers, perform their pop up maneuver, pulling up to a hundred feet before diving down on their targets. As the missiles begin their dive, Japanese sailors on the destroyers _Urakaze_, _Kagero_, and _Shiranuhi_ spot them. At first, they don't have any clue what they are. But, as they realize the missiles are diving right at them, they begin to shout warnings.

Before any of the other Japanese sailors can ever register the warnings, the two missiles targeted on the _Urakaze_ hit home. The first hits the forward 5 in gun turret, destroying it and blowing a huge hole in the top deck. The second missile hits at the rear of the bridge, shredding the rear half of the bridge and destroying a number of the destroyer's anti-aircraft guns. 30 of the destroyer's crew are killed by the missiles.

Second later, the _Shiranuhi_ is hit. One missile hits the bow just above the waterline, tearing a huge hull in the hull that extends below the waterline, which starts letting in water. The second strikes the stern, punching through her thin armor and exploding inside, destroying her engines and putting the ship dead in the water.

At almost the same time, the two missiles targeted on the _Kagero_ hit home. The first hits just to the side of the forward 5 inch gun turret, blasting a huge hole in the deck. The second missile dives through the hole created by the first, exploding in the depths of the ship. The explosion sets off the forward magazine, which detonates in a large explosion that blows most of the bow off the ship. The ship begins to flood, and slowly begins sinking. The captain, still only just registering there's even an attack, orders the abandon ship.

Across the fleet, Japanese sailors watch in shock as the missiles explode, and as the _Kagero_ blows up. Then, just moments later, the _Abukuma_ is hit. Both Harpoons strike at the base of her superstructure, destroying a number of anti-aircraft guns and killing 41 men. Exploding anti-aircraft shells cause several fires at the base of the superstructure.

As the Japanese try and figure out what's happening, some of the sailors on other ships see the eight remaining missiles headed for the carriers. Some of the Japanese gunners on the carriers try to race to their battlestations. But it's too late to stop the missiles.

The first pair of missiles are targeted on the _Soryu_. The first performs its pop up maneuver, then dives down onto the flight deck. The missiles lands right in the middle of the rising sun symbol on the bow, its 488 pound warhead ripping a hole in the flight deck, rendering the _Soryu_ unable to launch any more aircraft. The second missile dives right down onto the superstructure, ripping it apart and killing the ship's captain.

Second later, the _Kaga_ is hit. One missile strikes her on the stern, where a patrolling Zero has just landed to refuel. The fighter is blown apart, and burning fuel spreads across the stern. The second Harpoon strikes the _Kaga_ on her side, destroying one of her 5 inch gun batteries. Fires begin to burn on the carrier.

Two more Harpoons find the _Hiryu_. Both strike the ship on her side, destroying a number of her 25 mm anti-aircraft guns, but causing only a few small fires.

The last missiles are targeted on the _Shokaku_. One of the missiles malfunctions on its way in and crashes into the sea. The second dives down right into the center of the flight deck, ripping a huge hole in it and rendering the _Shokaku_ inoperable.

The Japanese are shocked at this sudden attack, having had no warning. As they scan the sky, they are still unable to see where the attackers are.

Suddenly, the F/A-18s dive through the clouds, accelerating to 550 miles per hour. The Japanese sailors start shouting and trying to train their guns towards the incoming Hornets. However, they are woefully unprepared for this assault.

Four of the Hornets lock up the nine Zeros patrolling over the fleet and fire off their AIM-7 Sparrows. All nine airborne Zeros are downed in seconds as the other eight Hornets dive to the attack. As each of them still have two Harpoons left, they start targeting any ship they can see. One of the Hornets targets the wounded _Urakaze_ and fires his two remaining Harpoons. The missiles streak down and shred the destroyer's stern. Water begins flooding in, and the ship begins to sink. The crew tries desperately to contain the leaks, but hits from 4 Harpoons is too much for the _Urakaze_, and the captain soon orders the abandon ship.

At the same time, another Hornet dives towards the destroyers _Kasumi_ and _Hamakaze_ and fires a Harpoon at each one. The _Kasumi_ takes a direct hit to her bridge, wounding her captain and crippling the destroyer's ability to fight back. The _Hamakaze_ takes a hit to her stern that destroys her rear 5 inch guns.

Two more Hornets dive towards the battleship _Hiei_ and fire their remaining Harpoons. All four missiles streak down towards the _Hiei_ from her port side. As they close in, the gunners on the _Hiei_ are able to begin firing. However, not used to trying to target something as small and fast as a Harpoon, they don't even get close to the missiles. One by one, the missiles trike the _Hiei_ along the port side of her superstructure, destroying most of the anti-aircraft guns on the port side and starting a fire.

Two more Hornets turn towards the heavy cruiser _Chikuma_. One heads at the cruiser head on before firing, while the other approaches from the port side before firing. Two Harpoons hit the _Chikuma_ right on the bridge, killing the captain of the cruiser and destroying her gun plot, preventing her from using her main battery. The other two Harpoons strike her on her stern, destroying her floatplanes, whose fuel catches on fire and begins to spread across the stern.

The last two Hornets target the _Kaga_. One comes in low on the water before firing her missiles, which strike the _Kaga_ on her port side and destroying two of her 8 inch guns. Some of the shells for the guns detonate, causing more damage. The other Hornet dives at the _Kaga_ from above before firing. Both missiles strike the _Kaga_ on the flight deck, opening more holes in the flight deck and starting a fire.

As the eight Hornets pull out of their attack runs, the other four dive to the attack and flip the armament switch for their AGM-65 Mavericks. One of them sees the already damaged _Hamakaze_ and dives to the attack. The pilot locks his missiles up and ripple fires two. The missiles, designed to take out tanks and bunkers, easily punch through the _Hamakaze_'s armor, detonating deep inside of the ship and opening a small leak in the hull, killing 61 men and starting a fire inside the destroyer.

As he pulls out of his run, the pilot sees the _Abukuma_ just up ahead. Figuring its as good a target as any, he locks up the _Abukuma_ and fires his other two Mavericks. The missiles streak in and strike the cruiser on the stern and destroy her rear 5.5 inch guns, killing 59 men in the process.

As this is happening, another Hornet heads towards the heavy cruiser _Tone_, firing two Mavericks at her. The missiles strike her on the starboard side of the bridge, destroying three anti-aircraft guns mounts and starting a fire on the starboard side. As he flies overhead, he locks his remaining two Mavericks on the _Hiei_ and fires. The two missiles strike her near the top of her pagoda mast, causing heavy damage and wounding the_ Hiei_'s captain.

Meanwhile, another Hornet heads right for the _Akagi_ at low altitude. He fires two Mavericks, which strike the _Akagi_ on her port side and destroy several of her 5 inch and 25 mm gun mounts. He pulls up out of his run, circling around, intending to hit the _Akagi_ again. But, as he circles around, he sees the carrier _Zuikaku_ up ahead of him and switches targets. He fires his remaining two Mavericks at the _Zuikaku_, which destroy two 25 mm mounts and damage the superstructure.

As this is happening, the last Hornet attacks some of the escorting destroyers. He first dives right at the destroyer _Isokaze_ and fires two Mavericks. The missiles punch right through the armor on the destroyer's bow and explode, causing heavy internal damage. A quick flooding of the magazine by the damage control teams prevents the loss of the ship.

Pulling away from the _Isokaze_, he spots the damaged _Shiranuhi_ up ahead, along with the _Arare_. He locks them up and fires a Maverick at each. The _Arare_ takes a hit to her rear gun turret, destroying it, but otherwise causing minimal damage. On the other hand, the _Shiranuhi_ is hit on her stern, the explosion increasing the damage caused by the Harpoon hit. Water begins flooding into the _Shiranuhi_'s stern, and the captain wisely orders the abandon ship.

As the four Hornets climb up to altitude after expending their Mavericks, the Japanese are getting very worried. Three of their destroyers are already sinking, with 4 more damaged, along with a light cruiser, two heavy cruisers, a battleship, and all 6 carriers. And all done by 12 aircraft that they haven't even touched yet.

The eight remaining Hornets circle, wanting to figure out where to strike. Two of them decide to try and take out some of the destroyers. One dives towards the _Hamakaze_, and one heads for the _Ushio_.

The first pilot targets the _Hamakaze_. Diving at 40 degrees towards the destroyer, he lines up and drops two 500 pound bombs on the destroyer. The two bombs plunge through her armor amidships, and pierce almost all the way to the bottom of the ship before exploding, opening large holes in the bottom of the ship. So much water begins flooding in that the ship sinks in 10 minutes.

The second Hornet dives towards the _Ushio_ and lines up to hit her on the stern. The pilot drops all four of his bombs. Two miss, but the other two hit. They both plunge into the stern before detonating, and set off the rear magazine, which blows the stern apart. The bow lifts into the air, and the _Ushio_ sinks in 9 minutes, taking all but 21 of her crew with her.

Moments later, another Hornet dives to attack the destroyer _Tanikaze_, dropping his 500 pound bombs on the destroyer. Two miss, but the other two make direct hits, causing heavy damage to the bow. Flames start to engulf the bow, and firefighters barely manage to keep the flames under control.

Another Hornet dives to attack the _Sazanami_, the only destroyer that hasn't been hit yet. Three 500 pound bombs score direct hits, pulverizing the destroyer and setting her ablaze.

Admiral Nagumo, on board the _Akagi_, is shocked. Five of his destroyers are sunk or sinking, and the rest are all damaged. But, before he think anymore, the 18 A-6 Intruders emerge from the clouds and descend to begin their attacks. With a chill, Admiral Nagumo realizes that the attacks from the hornets were to take out the destroyers and reduce his other ships' ability to fight back against air attacks, leaving the way open for the Intruders to target the heavier ships.

In the cockpit of the lead Intruder, the pilot smiles. He can see several of the destroyers sinking, and the rest burning. A haze of smoke is beginning to form above the Japanese fleet. And now, he and his Intruders are prepared to finish off the rest.

"Alright, boys. Pick your targets. And let 'em have it!" the pilot radioes to the rest of the squadron. Some cheers answer him, and the Intruders separate to begin their attacks.

The remaining Japanese ships open fire on the Intruders. However, the Intruders are now flying at almost 500 miles per hour, and the Japanese shells explode well behind them.

Two Intruders see the damage sustained by the _Chikuma_, and bear down on the cruiser. Descending to 2,000 feet, each Intruder drops four 1,000 pound bombs. The _Chikuma_ tries to turn to avoid the bombs, but four of them score direct hits on the cruiser. Setting off some large fires inside the ship.

As firefighters try to get the blazes under control, two of the Hornets that still have bombs decide to take advantage of the chaos. Climbing to 10,000 feet, they then dive towards the _Chikuma_ before releasing their bombs at about 2,000 feet. Five of their 500 pound bombs hit the _Chikuma_, going right through her deck and exploding inside.

The _Chikuma_ is now burning fiercely, having taken hits from 4 Harpoons, four 1,000 pound bombs, and five 500 pound bombs. Firefighters are trying to contain the blazes, but they are quickly losing control.

Overhead, one of the Hornet pilots sees the devastation to the _Chikuma_, and decides they need to finish her off. So, he gets on the radio and says over the channel, "Intruders! Let's plant a 2,000 pounder or two on that cruiser and finish her off!"

One of the Intruders armed with 2,000 pound bombs heads straight for the _Chikuma_ at 1,500 feet. Obscured by the smoke, the Intruder closes to the drop point and drops a pair of 2,000 pound bombs on the _Chikuma_. Both bombs strike her on her stern, going right through the deck and down into the bowels of the ship before exploding, opening holes in the hull. Water begins flooding in as fires spread throughout the ship.

The _Chikuma_ is now a wreck, having taken 4 missiles and eleven bombs. She's burning badly and is now starting to list to port. The captain demands that they continue to try to save the ship, but its clear to the Americans that the _Chikuma_ is lost.

The Intruders continue to press their attack. Four head right for the carriers. They separate, two targeting the _Hiryu_, and two targeting the _Kaga_. Each Intruder is armed with 500 pound bombs.

The Intruders weave from side to side to avoid anti-aircraft fire. Finally, they line up for their bombing run, and each one releases a dozen 500 pound bombs.

Four bombs hit the _Hiryu_, all hitting the bow and tearing it apart, starting a large fire. Several anti-aircraft guns are also destroyed in the blasts.

At the same time, six bombs strike the _Kaga_. Three explode on the flight deck, blowing huge holes in it. A fourth hits the island, almost completely destroying it. The last two penetrate the flight deck and explode on the hangar deck, destroying a parked Zero and setting aviation fuel on fire. Flames begin to spread through the hangar deck. Firefighters try in vain to contain the inferno.

As these Intruders pull away, one of the 4 Intruders armed with AGM-123s line up for a run on the _Kaga_. The pilot targets the _Kaga_, and releases 4 bombs. All four score direct hits, plunging through the flight deck. Two explode on the hangar deck, and the other two plunge even deeper into the ship before exploding. More fires erupt, and most of the _Kaga_ is soon engulfed in flames. The few officers remaining on the ship realize the _Kaga_ is lost, and give the order to abandon ship.

As the _Kaga_'s crew begins jumping overboard, another Intruder flies in and targets the _Shokaku_, dropping a pair of AGM-123s. Both bombs score direct hits and explode on the hangar deck, setting off fires that soon engulf half the hangar.

As the Intruder pulls away, one of the three Hornets that still has bombs decides to target the _Abukuma_. The Hornet dives on the cruiser and releases its four bombs. Three of them score direct hits, and one sets off a major store of anti-aircraft ammunition, starting a raging fire that engulfs the stern of the ship.

The Japanese desperately try to fight back. The _Hiei_ and _Kirishima_, both with most of their anti-aircraft weapons still intact, unleash every gun they have. One Hornet rocks from a near miss from a 25mm shell and pulls back out of range.

Recognizing the battleships are the greater threat, 10 Intruders immediately converge on them. Two Intruders drop 8 AGM-123s on the _Hiei_. The bombs all score direct hits on the battleship, knocking out most of her remaining anti-aircraft weapons, jamming her No. 4 gun turret, and shredding her bridge.

The four Intruders armed with 500 pound bombs target the _Kirishima_, and release a total of 16 bombs. 6 score direct hits. Two fail to cause much damage, but two more knock out some of her anti-aircraft guns, and the other two manage to get through the main deck and explode below decks.

Finally, the last four split, two targeting the _Hiei_, and two targeting the _Kirishima_. Each one drops six 1,000 pound bombs. Four hit the _Hiei_, and two hit the _Kirishima_. The _Kirishima_, remarkably, is relatively lightly damaged. However, the _Hiei_ is starting to burn very badly.

Seeing the damage the _Hiei_ has taken, the Intruder pilots decide to finish her off. Two Intruders armed with 2,000 pound bombs converge on her and each drop two bombs. Three of them score direct hits on her, one penetrating all the way below the waterline before exploding.

The _Hiei_ has now taken hits from 2 missiles and 14 bombs. She is now burning fiercely, with fires getting dangerously close to her magazines. Firefighters try to contain the flames, but they are quickly spiraling out of control.

_Hiei_'s captain, analyzing the situation, orders the abandon ship. While he believes the damage may not yet be too serious to be capable of sinking the ship, what he's concerned about is a possible magazine explosion. His concern is warranted when two minutes later, after just 80 men have gotten off the ship, the bow magazine explodes and tears the front of the _Hiei_ apart. She starts to sink, and ends up disappearing under the surface half an hour later. Only 103 more men manage to get off the ship, for a total of 183 survivors.

With the Hiei finished, and the _Kirishima_ unable to fight back properly, the Intruders turn their attention back to the carriers, while the last two Hornets with bombs dive towards the _Tone_, managing to hit her with 4 bombs and knocking out all but one of her main gun turrets.

Admiral Nagumo is starting to panic. He's lost one of his carriers, one of his battleships, one of his cruisers, and 5 of his destroyers, and all the rest of his ships have been damaged. And the Americans aren't done.

Four Intruders head for the _Soryu_, one after the other. Each one drops two 1,000 pound bombs on the carrier, hitting her six times. Another Intruder follows up, dropping six 500 pound bombs on her and hitting her with 5 of them. One of them goes through a hole created by one of the 1,000 pounders and sets off a store of fuel, causing an inferno that spreads below decks. As the flames spiral out of control, another Intruder flies up and drops four AGM-123s on it, detonating a store of bombs and blowing out the side of the hangar bay. The _Soryu_ is left a burning wreck, and the crew, without orders, begins to abandon ship as they realize the ship can't be saved.

Another Intruder descends on the _Akagi_, dropping six 1,000 pound bombs on her and hitting her three times, shattering the bow and rendering her completely unable to launch aircraft. Admiral Nagumo stares down at the shredded flight deck in horror.

At the same time, two more Intruders target the _Zuikaku_, hitting her with three 1,000 pound bombs and three 500 pound bombs. At the same time, more Intruders hit the _Hiryu_ with two 1,000 pound bombs and a 2,000 pound bomb.

The Intruders then pull up and circle the fleet. The few Intruders left with 500 pound bombs decide to try and target some of the destroyers. Most of their bombs miss, but three hit the _Sazanami_ and blow her bow open, sinking her. The _Isokaze_ and _Tanikaze_ are also hit, but survive.

The remaining Intruders circle the carriers. They can see clearly that the _Kaga_ and _Soryu_ are sinking, and the _Akagi_, _Zuikaku_, and _Hiryu_ are damaged. However, the _Shokaku_ is only lightly damaged.

The Intruders swarm towards the _Shokaku_, determined to send her to the bottom of the sea. Bombs begin raining down all around the _Shokaku_, and some strike the ship.

Finally, the Intruders pull away and climb back to altitude. The _Shokaku_ has been pulverized into a floating wreck. In the space of a few minutes, she has been hit by 5 AGM-123s, fifteen 1,000 pound bombs, and six 2,000 pound bombs. Her upper decks are shredded, and what's left of her is burning fiercely. What crew are able to are desperately trying to escape the sinking carrier.

As the strike force circles the fleet, the lead pilot looks down at his fuel gauge and sees its getting a little low. He gets on the radio and calls out to the strike force, "All American aircraft. We're getting a little low on fuel. Let's head back to the _Nimitz_. I think we've done enough here."

The Hornets and Intruders form up with each other, then turn south to head back to the _Nimitz_.

Behind them, the Japanese fleet is shattered. In less than half an hour, the _Nimitz'_ strike force sank the _Kaga_, _Soryu_, and _Shokaku_, along with the _Hiei_, the _Chikuma_, the _Abukuma_, and six destroyers. And every one of the remaining ships haver been heavily damaged. When the Japanese aircraft that survived the Tomcats and Hornets protecting Oahu return to the fleet, they find only three of the six carriers still afloat, and all three of the surviving ones unable to land aircraft. Every one of the returning aircraft is forced to ditch in the ocean. What had been intended to be a sweeping victory for the Japanese has turned into a crushing defeat.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**So, about half of the Japanese fleet was sunk, and the other half badly damaged. I could've sunk them all if I really wanted to, but I wanted to keep some of them afloat so they could participate in one final, all-out battle to crush the Japanese Navy completely.**

**Next chapter will cover the aftermath of the attack, and Captain Yelland' next move. Until it gets uploaded, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6- First Contact

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. This one will hopefully be a good one. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 6- First Contact

Captain Yelland makes his way into the wardroom. The ship's chief officers have all gathered, and a radio link has been established with the _Missouri_ so her captain can join in. It's currently 10 AM local time. The F-14s protecting Pearl Harbor have just returned to the _Nimitz_, and all of the jets are being refueled and prepped to fly again.

"Alright, everyone. We've successfully stopped the attack on Pearl Harbor. Some of the battleships were still lost, but we saved hundreds of lives and multiple ships. And according to our pilots, they successfully sank three of the Japanese carriers and half of their escorts, and damaged the rest. Our Hawkeye confirmed that the Japanese are retreating. Now, we need to decide our next course of action," Yelland says.

"I say we pursue them and eradicate what's left of them!" Commander Thurmond says hotly.

"I disagree. For all we know, the overall failure of this attack could cause Japan to break off its future invasion plans. Our attack may have stopped the war before it began. It'll take a day or two to know for sure," Captain Carney of the Missouri says.

"We have another problem. If the Japanese do go forward with their war plan, they'll begin invading the Philippines and Malaya within a few days. And three days from now, Japanese bombers will sink the _HMS Prince of Wales_ and _HMS Repulse_. We need to decide if we want to head to the south Pacific to try and prevent these attacks should they occur," Commander Owens, who had, along with Laurel, been retrieved from the island where he'd been temporarily stranded, says.

"How far is it from our current position to the Philippines?" Yelland asks.

"About 6,000 miles, sir. Even if we went full speed, which would necessitate us leaving the _Missouri_ behind, by the time the _Prince of Wales_ and _Repulse_ would be sunk, we'd still be 3,000 miles away," the _Nimitz'_ navigation officer says.

Yelland sits there for a moment, then says, "My proposal is this. Both ships will make for Pearl Harbor, where we will establish contact with the current CINCPAC, Admiral Kimmell. From there, we will pass on our warnings for the South Pacific, and then await further orders."

There's quiet for a moment, then Commander Owens says, "We're right behind you, Captain." Captain Yelland nods in response.

* * *

(7 hours later)

At Pearl Harbor, the shock of the attack is beginning to fade somewhat. Efforts have already began to salvage what can be salvaged, and teams are hard at work trying to get to sailors trapped in the capsized _Oklahoma_. The attack had caused much damage. Over a hundred airplanes had been destroyed or damaged. The _Arizona_, _Oklahoma_, and _West Virginia_ had all been sunk, with the _Arizona_ and _Oklahoma_ being deemed total losses. The _Raleigh_, _Helena_, _Nevada_, and _California_ had all suffered hits from torpedoes, but efforts were already underway to get them into dry dock for repair.

The American personnel are still somewhat in shock from the appearance of the strange aircraft that saved them. They had remained over Pearl Harbor until about 9:30, at which point they headed west and disappeared. They haven't been seen since.

Outside Pearl Harbor, the _USS Ward_ is still patrolling, and is still on extreme alert for any more Japanese aircraft or submarines. As one of her lookouts scans the ocean, he sees something miles away. After a moment, he calls out, "Captain! Surface contact! About 12 miles out, and closing in!"

The captain is by his side immediately. "What is it?" he asks.

The lookout tries to make out what kind of ship it is. It looks unlike any ship he's ever seen, but it looks similar enough to designs he is familiar with that he feels confident as he says, "Sir, I think it's a battleship!"

The Ward's captain is confused. "I thought the _Colorado_ was on the West Coast?" he asks, referring to the Pacific Fleet's single battleship not at Pearl Harbor, while feeling that not even the Japanese would be dumb enough to send a single battleship this close to Oahu.

He stands there for a few more moments, then says, "Radio Pearl."

Within a minute, a message is flashed out from the Ward to Pearl Harbor. "_USS WARD_ SIGHTED UNKNOWN BATTLESHIP 12 MILES SOUTH-WEST OF PEARL HARBOR, BEARING 030."

As soon as the message is received, it is transmitted to Admiral Kimmell. Kimmel immediately orders aircraft scrambled to identify the ship. Within minutes, 3 P-40 Warhawks from Hickham Field are airborne and heading south-west.

As they pass the Ward, which is holding her position, they spot the unknown battleship ahead. The lead pilot says over his radio, "I'm going in for a closer look. Maintain altitude."

The lead pilot dives down to get a closer look. As he dives closer, he realizes the battleship is not alone. Behind it almost a half mile is an aircraft carrier much larger than any carrier he's ever seen or heard of, with aircraft he doesn't immediately recognize. But, as he gets closer, he recognizes some of the planes as the planes that protected Pearl Harbor and drove the Japanese back. More than that, he sees that both the battleship and the carrier are flying American flags.

The pilot gets on his radio back to Hickham. "Base, this is Warhawk 1. I've made visual contact with the battleship. It is in company of an aircraft carrier. Both of a design I've never seen before, but are flying American flags. Not only that, but I believe the carrier may have launched the fighters that saved us from the Japanese," he says.

"Understood. Maintain observation position," an Army Major says. The Major then turns to one of his radiomen and says, "Alert Admiral Kimmell! Unknown battleship and accompanying carrier seem to be American vessels, and may be the ones that saved us from the Japanese!"

A few minutes later, an aide comes running into Admiral Kimmell's office. "Sir! We have a report from the P-40s sent to investigate the Ward's report. They reported a battleship and an aircraft carrier, both flying American flags. And, it seems that the aircraft carrier is the carrier that launched the fighters that drove off the Japanese!" the aide says.

Kimmell just stares at him for a moment, processing that. Then, he stands up and grabs his hat. "Gather my officers. We're heading down to the Harbor. I want to meet the captains of these ships," he says.

Within minutes, Kimmell and his officers are making their way down to Pearl Harbor itself. The make their way to a dock where the Pacific Fleet's carriers often dock, thinking it the best to have the mystery carrier dock.

At almost the same time as Kimmell and his officers arrive at the harbor front, servicemen at Hickham Field begin to see the _Missouri_ coming down the channel. Men across the base near the channel stop in their tracks and watch as the _Missouri_ moves slowly down the channel.

As the _Missouri_ comes into view of the rest of Pearl Harbor, sailors stop and watch in shock as a battleship unlike any they've ever seen sails into view.

Then, behind the _Missouri_, the _Nimitz_ comes into view, and a number of mouths drop open. The supercarrier towers over the water, and is far larger than any ship they've ever seen.

The _Missouri_ pulls up alongside Ford Island and anchors beside the sunken _West Virginia_. However, the _Nimitz_ continues forward until she pulls up to the dock where Admiral Kimmell and his officers are waiting.

As the _Nimitz_ stops at the dock, servicemen down on the dock move gangways into place, and with the help of sailors on the _Nimitz_, are able to secure the gangways to the _Nimitz_.

"This is Admiral Kimmell of the Pacific Fleet! Permission to come aboard!" Kimmell shouts, wanting to seem polite.

"Permission granted!" Captain Yelland shouts back.

Admiral Kimmell steps onto the gangway and makes his way up to the _Nimitz_. On board, Captain Yelland and Commander Thurmond are waiting for him in their white officer's uniforms. As he approaches, they salute Kimmell, who returns the salute.

"Welcome aboard, sir," Captain Yelland greets respectfully.

"Who are you, and what the h*** is going on here?" Kimmell asks, getting right to the point.

"Sir, I am Captain Yelland, and this is my XO Commander Thurmond. And this is the _USS Nimitz_," Yelland responds proudy.

"There is no _USS Nimitz_ in the US Navy!" Kimmell responds.

"Why don't you follow me, Admiral? And I'll explain everything," Captain Yelland asks. Kimmell is hesitant, but as the evidence shows this is the carrier whose aircraft protected Pearl Harbor, he decides to trust Yelland for the moment. He and several of his officers follow Yelland and Thurmond into the ship.

Yelland and Thurmond lead them up to the flight deck. There, Kimmell and his officers are stunned as they get an up close look at the aircraft of the _Nimitz'_ air wing.

"What are these? I've never seen aircraft like this," Kimmell says.

Yelland doesn't respond. Rather, he gestures to a nearby crewman, who hurries over with a small package.

"Perhaps this can answer your confusion a bit, Admiral," Yelland says as he hands Kimmell the package. Kimmell recognizes it as a rations package. He looks it over for a few moments, then sees something. It's inspection date.

The date is January 2, 1986.

Kimmell looks down at it for several moments, then up at Captain Yelland. "Do you really expect me to believe you people are from the future?" he asks.

"Well, what makes the most sense, Admiral?" Yelland asks.

Kimmell doesn't respond for several moments, thinking about that. Finally, he sighs. "I have to admit, with all that I've seen on this ship, and given the name of this ship, you being from the future does make the most sense of any possible explanation," he says. He pauses for a moment, then says, "Your aircraft protected us, right?"

"Some of our fighters did. The rest of them attacked the Japanese fleet that launched the planes. They reported sinking three carriers, one battleship, two cruisers, and six destroyers. And they heavily damaged three more carriers, one more battleship, one more cruiser, and six more destroyers," Yelland responds.

Kimmell is thrown by this. Even at their best, none of the carriers in the US Navy could cause that much damage with a single airstrike. It makes him think about just how much ordnance these planes can carry.

"What do you want?" Kimmell finally asks, still kind of in shock.

"So far as we can tell, we're trapped in this time. Until we can figure out a way to return to our own time, we will follow the oath we took and defend the United States, and obey the commands of the current Commander in Chief," Yelland says.

Kimmell is quiet for a few moments, then says, "Very well. _USS Enterprise_ will be arriving here sometime tomorrow. For now, you and your crew, along with that battleship, can take shore leave. Once the _Enterprise_ returns and replenishes, we'll figure out what we'll have you do."

"Very good, sir. However, we need you to pass on warnings. As we know it from history, over the next week, the Japanese will begin attacking Wake Island, the Philippines, Hong Kong, and Malaya. And, on the morning of December 10, Japanese bombers will attack and sink the British battleship _Prince of Wales_ and battlecruiser _Repulse_ at sea. I respectfully request you pass on warnings to those installations, and warn the British of what is going to soon happen to their capital ships," Yellands responds.

"Understood. I will see to it that those warnings are passed on immediately," Admiral Kimmell says. He pauses, then says, "Please accompany me back to my Headuqarters, Captain. I believe my superiors in Washington will want to speak with you."

"Understood, Admiral," Yelland says. He then turns to Commander Thurmond before saying, "Commander, you are in command while I am gone." He then turns and follows Admiral Kimmell back down to the gangway, and down to the dock. The Admiral's car is waiting for him. He and Captain Yelland climb in, and set off the Pacific Fleet HQ.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, the _Nimitz_ and _Missouri_ have made contact with the Pacific Fleet. It won't be too long before they begin conducting further conduct operations, under the command of the _Nimitz'_ namesake.**

**Next chapter may not be up for a little while. I have finals coming up, so I won't be posting much fanfiction until the 21st or so.**


	7. Chapter 7- The Next Step

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. I've finished all but one of my finals, and since its my easiest one that's left, I thought I'd go ahead and write another chapter.**

**This chapter is actually going to start off with the British in Singapore, rather than the _Nimitz._ But, it will cut back to the _Nimitz_.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Next Step

(December 8, 1941, Singapore, British Eastern Fleet HQ)

In his headquarters in Singapore, Admiral Sir Tom Phillips considers his situation. Less than an hour, Japanese bombers had attacked his ships in port, though without any success. At almost the same time, a report had come in that Japanese soldiers had begun landing on the northern coast of Malaya.

Phillips was in a tight spot. The British Army and the Royal Air Force were already pressed trying to fend off the Japanese invasion. Meanwhile, his ships were just sitting in port in Singapore. Despite the knowledge that multiple Japanese warships were in the area, he felt honor bound to send his two capital ships, _Prince of Wales_ and _Repulse_, to try and stop the Japanese.

"Sir!"

Phillips turns to see one of his officers standing a few feet away.

"Yes, Commander?" he asks.

"Sir, we just received a message from the Americans in Pearl Harbor," the man says before handing a sheet of paper to Phillips.

Phillips starts reading over the message. As he reads, he begins to feel shocked at what he's reading.

The message reads: "US PACIFIC FLEET COMMAND TO BRITISH EASTERN FLEET COMMAND. REPORT: PEARL HARBOR BOMBED DEC. 7, EARLY MORNING. THREE BATTLESHIPS AND ONE TRAINING VESSEL SUNK. TWO BATTLESHIPS AND TWO CRUISERS DAMAGED. HEAVY DAMAGE TO AIRFIELDS ON OAHU. UNITED STATES AND JAPANESE EMPIRE NOW AT WAR.

WARNING: INTELLIGENCE INDICATES PRESENCE OF 70+ LAND BASED MEDIUM BOMBERS CAPABLE OF ANTI-SHIP OPERATIONS WITHIN STRIKING DISTANCE OF SINGAPORE. US SUBMARINE ALSO REPORTS JAPANESE FLEET OF 50+ SHIPS, INCLUDING FOUR BATTLESHIPS AND TWO CARRIERS, WITHIN STRIKING DISTANCE.

INTERCEPTED JAPANESE SIGNALS SUGGEST IMMINENT ATTACK ON SINGAPORE TO DESTROY EASTERN FLEET. ADMIRAL KIMMELL, US CINCPAC, PROPOSES EVACUATION OF PRINCE OF WALES AND REPULSE FROM SINGAPORE AND RENDEZVOUS WITH US CARRIER FORCES IN THE CORAL SEA."

Admiral Phillips reads through the message several times, taking in the information he's just been provided. As he takes in the American analysis of the Japanese forces in the area, he starts to feel nervous. If Japanese carrier based planes could cause that much damage at Pearl Harbor, he is starting to feel his ships won't do much better. Especially with Japanese battleships in the area too.

Phillips sits in silence for almost 15 minutes, considering his options. Finally, after pondering every possible path, he turns to the Commander, who is still waiting patiently, and says, "Send orders down to the harbor immediately. Prepare Force Z to sortie immediately."

The Commander nods and walks out. Phillips remains at his desk for about another 20 minutes, still going over his options and second guessing himself. Finally, he gets up and walks out, ready to head down to the harbor to board his flagship.

By 13:00 hours, Admiral Phillips is aboard the _Prince of Wales_, and the battleship, along the _Repulse_ and the five destroyers assigned to Force Z, begins sailing out of Singapore.

As the ships get out into the open ocean, the navigation officers on the _Prince of Wales_ are waiting for orders from Phillips, anticipating him to order them north to go after the Japanese. Instead, when he speaks up, Phillips says, "Right rudder. Come to course 140."

The navigation officers look at him in confusion. He just ordered them on a course to the south-east, the opposite direction they were expecting.

"Sir?" one of the officers asks.

"We're not going to stop the Japanese now. They outnumber us too much. I've corresponded with the Americans. We're on our way to rendezvous with an American carrier task force in the Coral Sea," Phillips explains.

The officers feel confused still, but don't question their orders. One by one, the ships of Force Z turn to the south-east and start heading into the Java Sea. By the end of the day, transmissions will have reached the Admiralty in London informing them of Phillips' decision. While some of the Admiralty will disagree with Phillips' decision, there is little they can do at this point. Force Z is already on its way to join the US Pacific Fleet.

* * *

(Pearl Harbor, late afternoon)

In his office at Pearl Harbor HQ, Admiral Kimmell looks up from a map and looks at Captain Yelland and Vice Admiral Halsey. They've been discussing the best strategy to counter the Japanese movements in the South Pacific. They had also been discussing how to provide replenishments for the _Nimitz_' jet fuel supplies, and her advanced weapons. A trio of C-47s had taken off an hour earlier, carrying a few small gallon sized containers of jet fuel, as well as some missiles and bombs from the _Nimitz'_ magazines, along with technicians from the carrier. The jet fuel and weapons would be reverse engineered, and per an order of President Roosevelt (who is now aware of the existence of the _Nimitz_ and the _Missouri_), several factories and an oil refinery would begin production of the weapons and jet fuel. At the same time, mechanics from Pearl Harbor had begun work on the F/A-18s, A-6s, and S-3s to enable them to carry 1940s era weapons as well.

"We received a message from Admiral Phillips of the British Eastern Fleet. It seems like he has consented to my proposal, and his capital ships are on their way to the Coral Sea. You will rendezvous with them there after delivering the troops to the Solomons," Kimmell says.

"Understood, sir," Halsey responds.

"William, you'll be in command of the task force. Captain Yelland, I hope you will not have a problem with taking orders from him," Kimmell says.

"None at all," Yelland responds.

"Very good. I will release you now. You may prepare for departure," Kimmell says. Halsey and Yelland both nod before walking out of the room.

The two men make their way down to the Harbor. Once there, they both board the _Nimitz_, as Halsey has decided to make the carrier his new flagship.

Later that night, the _Nimitz_ sails out of Pearl Harbor. The carrier_ Enterprise_ follows close behind, as well as the _Missouri_, the heavy cruiser _Salt Lake City_, the light cruisers _Phoenix_ and _St. Louis,_ and 10 destroyers. Also accompanying them are a number of transport ships, carrying ammunition and supplies for troops, and 5,500 Marines. They are to be brought to the island of Guadalcanal in the Solomon Islands, so that the US can establish another base in the South Pacific to prepare for the continued Japanese advance. They will then proceed south into the Coral Sea and await the arrival of Force Z.

* * *

**And, I'll cut off there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, although _Nimitz_ didn't save them, _Prince of Wales_ and _Repulse_ have escaped the Japanese, and they will be taking part in the Pacific War.**

**Next chapter will kind of be a filler chapter. But either Chapter 9 or 10 will be my new version of the Battle of the Coral Sea.**

**As always, make sure and leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8- Split Paths

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter.**

**So, I've revised my chapter plan. This is going to be a filler chapter, but important to the plotline.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Split Paths

(December 18, 1941, Coral Sea)

"Where are the Brits?" Halsey asks from the bridge of the _Nimitz_.

Things have been happening quickly. The Japanese have invaded the Philippines, Thailand, Burma, Borneo, and Hong Kong, and they just received word of a Japanese attack on Wake Island just hours ago.

Halsey's task force has been in the Coral Sea for several days now. The troops they carried are now on Guadalcanal, and preparing to build an airfield. The Australians have also sent transports to bring troops to reinforce Rabaul on New Britain against the inevitable Japanese attack.

Force Z has been in contact with Halsey since soon after leaving Singapore. They had stopped briefly in the port of Darwin to refuel and take aboard some Australian troops, which they delivered to Rabaul with the transports sent by the Australians.

"Shall we launch a Hawkeye, Admiral?" Captain Yelland asks.

Halsey is quiet for a moment, then says, "Not yet. The Brits can't be too far."

There's quiet for a moment before a phone rings. Yelland picks it up and asks, "Yes?"

"Captain, radio room. We just received a message from the _Missouri_. They've picked up several ships on bearing 310, distance 50 miles," the officer says.

"Understood. Keep me posted," Yelland responds before putting the phone down. He turns to Admiral Halsey and says, "_Missouri _has picked up ships on radar on bearing 315, distance 50 miles."

Halsey nods and says, "That's gotta be the Brits."

"Agreed," Yelland responds.

Sure enough, only about an hour and a half later, the ships come into view, and lookouts are able to confirm the unique quadruple turrets on the _Prince of Wales_.

As the British ships close in, on board the _Prince of Wales_, Admiral Phillips and the bridge crew catch their first sight of the _Nimitz._ The British officers stare in wonder at the massive carrier, stunned at her size and appearance. They've never seen a ship, let alone a carrier, of this size.

As the British approach, on board the _Nimitz_, Admiral Halsey orders a radio message be sent to the _Prince of Wales_. In the radio room, the men send a message to the British battleship saying: "PRINCE OF WALES AND REPULSE TO TAKE UP POSITION BEHIND CARRIERS. DESTROYERS INTEGRATE INTO DEFENSIVE CIRCLE. TASK FORCE HAS BEEN RECALLED TO PEARL."

When Admiral Phillips receives this message, he recovers from his shock at the sight of the _Nimitz_ and issues orders to his ships. His escorting destroyers join the American destroyers in forming a defensive ring around the carriers. The _Prince of Wales_ takes up position half a mile behind the _Nimitz_, while the _Repulse _forms up behind the _Enterprise_. The task force then turns north and sets course for Hawaii.

* * *

(December 25, 1941)

At Pearl Harbor, the base personnel have received a great Christmas gift as they watch the _Nimitz_ and the rest of Halsey's task force, along with Force Z, sail into Pearl Harbor.

The _Nimitz_ docks at the same dock she tied up at when she first entered Pearl Harbor, and the _Prince of Wales_ docks just behind her.

Captain Yelland and Admiral Halsey make their way down from the carrier, and are met by Admiral Nimitz, who is now in command of the Pacific Fleet.

"Welcome back," Nimitz says.

"Thank you, Admiral. But, may I ask why we've been recalled to Pearl?" Yelland asks.

"There's been some changes in plans. I want to discuss with you and the Brits our strategy going forward. But, before we get into that, let's go pick up our British comrades," Nimitz says.

The two get into the vehicle with Nimitz, and make their way down to the _Prince of Wales_. There, they find that Admiral Phillips is waiting for them.

"Admiral Phillips. Welcome to Pearl Harbor. We are happy to have you," Nimitz says as he greets Phillips.

"Thank you, Admiral Nimitz. I take it you have a good reason for why I was asked to abandon Singapore and come with your fleet here," Phillips asks.

"Yes, I do. And if you'll follow us, we can explain everything," Nimitz says. Phillips complies and follows Nimitz to his car.

About 20 minutes later, they're in the Pacific Fleet HQ and walking into Nimitz' office. As they gather around Nimitz' desk, Nimitz turns to Admiral Phillips and says, "Admiral, the reason we called you away from Singapore is because of this man, Captain Yelland." He gestures to Yelland as he says this.

"Why him?" Phillips asks.

"Because. Captain Yelland is the captain of that massive aircraft carrier you met in the Coral Sea and that's now sitting in Pearl Harbor. That carrier, and the battleship you saw with it, are from the future," Nimitz says.

Phillips is quiet for a few moments before he says, "Nice joke, Admiral."

"We aren't joking, Admiral Phillips. We are deadly serious. My vessel, the _USS Nimitz_, and the battleship accompanying us, the _USS Missouri_, were on a voyage in the year 1986 when we encountered a storm at sea. The storm opened up a vortex that transported us back in time to December 6, 1941. We fought off an attack on Pearl Harbor when we realized what had happened. And the reason that we called you to leave Singapore behind is because, in our history, on December 10, your Force Z was at sea when it was attacked by Japanese bombers, and both _Prince of Wales_ and _Repulse_ were sunk," Yelland responds.

Phillips just stares at Yelland for several moments. He glances around at Nimitz and Halsey, who are looking at him seriously.

"I must be having a dream," Phillips mutters.

"It's no dream. But you also can't tell anyone about what we've just told you unless we instruct you otherwise. We have to keep this information as exclusive as possible," Nimitz says.

Phillips is quiet for a moment before sighing. "Very well. I'll go along with this. For now, what is your next move, Nimitz?" he asks.

"Well, that's a good question, Phillips," Nimitz says. He pauses, then says, "I received a telegram from Washington a few days ago. It came with orders directly from President Roosevelt. After hearing of the destruction caused to the Japanese fleet by Captain Yelland's air wing, President Roosevelt and the Chiefs of Staff feel comfortable enough that we, with Force Z now with us, and the _Yorktown_ less than a week away from arriving in Pearl, that the situation is no longer so desperate. Therefore, President Roosevelt has ordered that Captain Yelland be promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral, and that the _Nimitz_ be transferred to the Atlantic, where she will assigned to duties in the Meditteranean."

The room is quiet for a moment. Then, Yelland asks, "Why the Med?"

"According to Washington, the situation in the Meditteranean is getting critical. Also, President Roosevelt and Prime Minister Churchill have made an agreement that victory over Germany is to take priority over victory over Japan. It is the opinion of the Chiefs of Staff that the your carrier and its air wing are more urgently needed in the Atlantic. The _Missouri_ will remain in the Pacific, but you are to depart for the Atlantic by tomorrow morning at the latest," Nimitz says.

Yelland is quiet for a few moments, then nods. "Very well. We'll make preparations to sail immediately," he says.

"What about us, Admiral?" Phillips asks.

"We'll be doing what we can to prevent the spread of Japanese forces beyond their current borders, particularly in the South Pacific. I've received orders to prevent the spread of the Japanese into New Guinea, the Solomons, and other islands in the South Pacific. Force Z will be joining the _Lexington_ in the South Pacific, while _Enterprise_ and _Yorktown_ will be launching attacks against the Marshall and Gilbert Islands. Our current goal is to try and draw out what we can of the Japanese fleet and start whittling them down. We're working to build up the ground forces we're going to need to retake the Philippines and the East Indies," Nimitz responds.

The meeting continues for about 20 more minutes, then Captain Yelland, now Rear Admiral Yelland, is released to prepare the _Nimitz_ to sail.

At 2200 hours, the _Nimitz _slips quietly out of Pearl Harbor. Turning south, she throttles up and accelerates to 33 knots, heading for the tip of South America. Being too big for the Panama Canal, she needs to take the long way around. It's going to be about 19 days to reach Gibraltar.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, _Nimitz_ is on her way to the Atlantic. She'll be spending a long time in the Atlantic theater before returning to the Pacific.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one.**


	9. Chapter 9- The Mediterranean

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**This is going to show the _Nimitz'_ first encounter with the Germans. I hope you're excited for it.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 9- The Mediterranean

(Jan. 14, 1942)

In the waters just 100 miles west of the Straits of Gibraltar, a small British task force is cruising at 5 knots in a circle. They had been told that an American carrier was coming over from the Pacific, and would be leading their force in a series of attacks against German and Italian forces in the Mediterranean before providing air support for the Allied forces in North Africa.

The force is small. It's led by Rear Admiral Harwood aboard the aircraft carrier _HMS Victorious_, which had been dispatched from the Home Fleet to participate in this operation. She is escorted by the heavy cruiser _Devonshire_, the light cruisers _Belfast_ and _Liverpool_, and 11 destroyers. She was also joined by the new battleship _HMS Duke of York_, which had returned home after transporting Churchill to America. Originally, plans had called for the _Duke of York_ to remain in US waters longer, however, she had been ordered back by the Admiralty in order to rendezvous with the US carrier. She had come with the brand new US battleship _North Carolina_ and 4 US destroyers. The _North Carolina_ was planned to be transferred to the Pacific, but US admirals had decided to send her to join the force for this operation as a final test of her capabilities before dispatching her to the Pacific.

Aboard the _Victorious_, Rear Admiral Harwood watches the southern horizon from the flight deck using a pair of binoculars. He's starting to wonder where the American carrier is.

Suddenly, he sees a shape on the horizon. As the minutes pass, he recognizes it as an aircraft carrier. At least, it's shape seems relatively similar to the _Victorious._

As the ship gets close enough, Harwood's eyes start to widen. The approaching carrier is larger than any ship he has ever seen.

As he continues to watch the carrier, he sees a smaller, aircraft sized shape approaching. However, instead of having a propeller on the hose, there is a massive propeller on top of the aircraft.

The mysterious aircraft approaches the _Victorious_. Harwood eventually lowers his binoculars as the helicopter gets close enough for him to make it out just fine without his binoculars.

As the aircraft flies overhead, it suddenly stops and hovers in mid air over the flight deck. Harwood is able to make out American insignia on the fuselage, and the words _USS Nimitz_.

The aircraft slowly lowers to the flight deck. Then, a door on the side opens up, and several men in American naval uniforms step out.

Harwood approaches them. "Welcome aboard the _Victorious_, gentlemen," he says, saluting them.

One of them, a blonde haired man, looking to be in his 40s, maybe early 50s, returns the salute and says, "Thank you, Admiral Harwoord. I am Rear Admiral Matthew Yelland, commanding officer of the _USS Nimitz_. This is my executive officer, Commander Dan Thurman."

"We're happy to have you with us," Harwood says.

"I'm afraid my orders have been scarce. Maybe you know a little more about the situation than I do," Yelland says.

"Indeed. Why don't we make our way to the wardroom?" Harwood asks, and the three head to the wardroom.

Once they enter, Harwood leads them over to a table where a map is resting.

"The Admiralty has been debating where to send us. Some thought our business should be up north, taking out that new German battleship _Tirpitz._ But for now, we're assigned to the Mediterranean. Our orders are twofold. Our first order of business is to relieve the pressure on Malta by causing as much damage as possible to German airfields that are being used to launch air raids on Malta, and to then take out as much of the Italian fleet as possible. Once that's accomplished, we are to sail to the eastern Med and provide support for our troops on the ground in Libya and Egypt," Harwood explains.

Yelland looks over the map, then nods. "Shouldn't be too difficult," he says.

Harwood looks at him a little confused. "You must be really confident in your air wing, Admiral. This is going to be no easy task. Especially with a guard of at least 3 Nazi U-Boats that some of our destroyers reported in the Straits," he says.

"My pilots can handle the U-Boats. And once we get into the Mediterranean…we'll rain hell down on the Germans and Italians," Yelland says confidently.

Harwood still feels a little surprised at Yelland's confidence, and privately wonder if he really knows just how many forces the Germans and Italians have in the area. But, he decides to go along with it for now.

"Commander Thurmon and I will return to the _Nimitz._ In regards to deployment, I want the _Victorious_ half a mile off the port side of the _Nimitz_, and both battleships ahead of us by three quarters of a mile. Your heavy cruiser leads the battleships, and keep the light cruisers behind us. Have the destroyers circle us. I want a circle two and a half miles in diameter surrounding us," Yelland says.

Harwood is quiet for a moment before nodding. He had been told that Yelland had overall command of this force.

"Understood," Harwood says. Yelland nods to him, then makes his way back to the flight deck, where he and Thurmond board the Sea King that brought them to the _Victorious_ and head back to the _Nimitz_.

A few hours later, the joint task force is approaching the Straits of Gibraltar. On board the _Nimitz_, Yelland turns to Thurmond and orders, "Launch the Seahawk. I want to know for sure if there are any U-Boats in the Straits. And send 2 Vikings to accompany." Thurmond nods and conveys the message down to the flight deck.

Before leaving on the deployment, one of the _Nimitz'_ Sea Kings had been substituted for a an SH-60 Seahawk. This particular Seahawk had been modified with a new dipping sonar, intended to be included on the new SH-60F variant currently being designed. The _Nimitz_ was to test out the Seahawk and the dipping sonar during the deployment, to help aid the design of the SH-60F.

Within 15 minutes of Yelland giving the order, the Seahawk lifts off and heads east towards the Straits of Gibraltar. Moving at 90 miles per hour, it's just under a 20 minute trip to the Straits. The Vikings, still being prepared when it launches, take off 15 minutes later.

Once in the Straits, the Seahawk gets to work. Descending to just 70 feet, the Seahawk pilot lowers his dipping sonar into the water. The pilot lets out a series of pings, then retracts the transducer and moves on to another spot.

On the sixth dip of the sonar, several of the pings are echoed back. The Seahawk pilot deploys a smoke marker on the water, then calls out over the radio, "Vikings, I have located a U-Boat. Smoke marker deployed. U-Boat is about half a mile east of the marker. Moving on to locate other U-Boats. I'll leave the sub to you."

"Copy. This is Viking 1. We're moving in," the lead Viking says as he moves in.

The pilot quickly spots the smoke marker a half mile ahead and lines up for his run. Each Viking is currently carrying four Mark 46 ASW homing torpedoes, each guided by active sonar, each with a 96.8 pound warhead.

The Viking flies over the smoke marker, then, about a third of a mile east of the marker, drops a sonobuoy. He starts circling around to make his attack while waiting for the sonobuoy to transmit its signal.

Sure enough, the buoy transmits back a signal, indicating a submarine right where the Seahawk had reported. The Viking makes his attack run, and about two thirds of a mile from the location, the pilot presses the pickle button, and one his Mk 46 torpedoes drops.

The torpedo hits the water, and quickly accelerates to 40 knots, heading straight for the U-Boat. On board the submarine, the crew is anxious. They've been hearing strange noises, but not enough to make them take evasive action.

Then, they hear the pinging of the approaching torpedo. However, the torpedo is moving too fast for them to react fast enough. Right before the captain is about to order his officers to dive the submarine, the torpedo strikes the U-Boat just 12 feet forward of the conning tower.

The warhead detonates on impact, almost blowing the U-Boat in half. The crew has no chance as the U-Boat rolls over and sinks. Nobody escapes.

The Viking circles around the area to confirm the kill, then pulls up and forms up with his wingman.

The Seahawk and Vikings don't take much longer to clear the Straits. Just 5 minutes after the sinking of the first U-Boat, the Seahawk locates a second. The wingman of the 2 Vikings make an attack run and drops a Mk 46 on the U-Boat. The torpedo strikes the U-Boat on her stern, ripping it apart and sending the sub to the bottom.

As the Viking is confirming the sub kill, the Seahawk locates two more U-Boats, very close to each other, not much further south. The Vikings form up and make an attack run. The lead Viking drops a torpedo first, which strikes the bow of one of the two U-Boats, blowing it apart and sinking the sub. As soon as the explosion is spotted, the second Viking drops a torpedo on the second U-Boat. The torpedo also hits the bow, sinking the U-Boat.

"U-Boats destroyed. Returning to the _Nimitz_," the lead Viking calls on his radio, and the two Vikings and the Seahawk make their way back to the carrier.

Once the Vikings and Seahawk are safely back aboard, the _Nimitz_ and the rest of the task force, which had stopped to keep them safe from the U-Boats until they could be destroyed, resume their course and accelerate to 25 knots. The task force enters the Mediterranean, and continues east towards Malta.

* * *

**I'll end the chapter there. I hope you liked this one.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, and cover the _Nimitz _and her task force commencing operations against the Germans. It will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10- Strike on the Germans

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter to celebrate the New Year.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest**: I think the US would be confident enough in the ability of the _Nimitz_, with a full task force around her, to defend herself. Plus, I think the potential gains would be worth the risk for them.

**RandomFanAuthor**: I think the _Nimitz'_ crew is prepared for such an eventuality.

* * *

Chapter 10- Strike on the Germans

As the sky begins to get lighter as sunrise nears over the Mediterranean, on the deck of the _USS Nimitz_, things are busy. The flight deck is a buzz as the deck crew races to the planes being prepped for the air strikes scheduled for today.

The joint US-British task force is currently 120 miles west of Malta. In just an hour, the _Nimitz_ will launch an air strike against one of the major airfields being used by the Luftwaffe to launch air strikes against Malta. This will be followed up by airstrikes against three more airfields throughout the day, as well as anti-submarine patrols flown by the _Nimitz'_ Vikings. As the _Nimitz_ is concentrating on the German airfields, Fulmar and Martlett fighters and Albacore torpedo bombers from the _Victorious_ will be protecting the task force.

On the bridge, Yelland watches as the deck crew prepares the strike force. Beside him, Commander Thurmond says, "Sir! Air boss says the strike force will be ready to go in 20 minutes."

"Perfect. Contact Admiral Harwood and let him know the strike will proceed as planned," Yelland says. Thurmond nods and contacts the radio room to pass on the message.

The deck crew watches the sky slowly get lighter as the sunrise nears. The task force is counting down to the time of the strike.

Finally, the time comes. Yelland gets on the radio up to the air boss. "You got the green light. Get 'em in the air," he orders.

Down on the flight deck, the catapults spring forward, launching two F-14s. Soon, the rest of the strike force of 10 more F-14s, 12 F/A-18s, and 8 A-6s launch. The F-14s are all armed for air to air combat. The A-6s are armed with 500 lb bombs for attacking hangars and fuel tanks. The F/A-18s are armed with rockets and CBU-87 cluster bombs for attacking planes on the ground, although 4 are each carrying a pair of 2,000 pound delayed action fuse bombs to be used to put the runways out of action.

The _Nimitz'_ strike force forms up over the task force, then sets off towards the German air field. The Germans have a force of over 100 Ju-87 Stuka dive bombers and about 150 Bf109 fighter stationed at the airfield.

An hour after the strike force departs the Nimitz, they've gotten within 15 miles of the airfield. As they get within 15 miles, the lead Tomcat picks up several contacts over the airfield.

"We have bandits ahead. Cleared to engage at will," the pilot says.

The rest of his flight each lock up a target, and each one fires an AIM-7. The four missiles streak towards their targets at Mach 4. About 30 seconds later, the missiles find their targets, shredding 4 Bf109s.

Down on the ground, the Germans look up in confusion as the four fighters explode. Then, a minute later, they hear the sound of the jet engines slowly growing louder.

The Germans, not entirely knowing what's going on, but feeling certain now that they're under attack, race to battlestations. Fighter pilots race towards their Bf109s as gunners race to their anti-aircraft guns.

Some of the pilots of the 109s reach their planes and leap into their cockpits. Within just a minute, ten 109s are taxiing towards the runway.

However, as more pilots are starting up their planes, the roar slowly growing louder suddenly gets dramatically louder. Looking around, the Germans spot a pair of F/A-18s streaking in at low altitude on full afterburner.

Before the Germans can react, the two Hornets begin firing a volley of about 40 Hydra 70 rockets. The rockets streak ahead of the Hornets and impact on the flightline. Thirty two Bf109s are destroyed or badly damaged by the explosions.

The Hornets pull out of their attack run, cutting out of the afterburners. The 109s on the runway throttle up and take off, trying to pursue the Hornets.

Then, more movement catches the Germans eyes. They turn and spot eight Sparrows racing in towards the 109s already in the air, as two Tomcats race in just about 50 feet off the ground heading towards the last two 109s taking off. The eight airborne Sparrows down the 8 Bf109s already airborne, as the two Tomcats racing in at low altitude each fire a Sidewinder, which bring down the last two right after they take off.

As the two Tomcats pull up, the rest of the Tomcats arrive overhead. The German anti-aircraft gunners begin opening fire on the Tomcats. Unfortunately, the flashes of the guns firing give away their positions, and the Hornets, following close behind the Tomcats, dive to attack, firing rockets at the anti-aircraft guns or strafing them. One by one, the anti-aircraft guns begun to explode as they are hit by rockets or shredded by 20mm cannon fire.

As the Hornets are attacking the anti-aircraft guns, the Intruders arrive over the airfield. Four of the Intruders begin to target the hangars as the other four target the fuel tanks on the base. Flying over their targets, they begin dropping their bombs. The 500 pound bombs fall from the Intruders and begin slamming into the hangars and fuel tanks, wrecking the hangars and setting the fuel tanks ablaze. Realizing that they're running out of targets with still plenty of bombs, some of the Intruders begin targeting other buildings, while another starts dropping bombs on the entrance of the base and the road leading to it, while the other 3 begin dropping their bombs on the flightline.

As they do, the Hornets have finished mopping up the air defenses. The Hornets dive towards the flightline and start firing their rockets or dropping cluster bombs.

The Bf109s and Stukas begin exploding one after the other. The flightline is in complete chaos as the rockets and bomblets rain down around them, destroying the aircraft and scattering the personnel. A number of ground personnel fire their personal weapons at the Hornets, but fail to even get close to hitting the jets.

Then, the four Hornets armed with 2,000 pound bombs prepare their attack. They form up five miles from the airfield at 10,000 feet, forming into two pairs of Hornets, with the wingmen forming up behind the flight leader and element leader.

At a command from the flight lead, the two pairs Hornets set off towards the airfield, taking different directions to be able to line up on the two runways, which are set at an angle. The leaders of the two pairs are two miles ahead of their wingmen.

As they get within range, the lead Hornets nose down into a 75 degree dive and throttle. The two Hornets break the sound barrier in their dives.

At a height of 2,500 feet, the two lead Hornets each release their two 2,000 pound bombs, one after the other. Instantly, the Hornet pilots pop their speed brakes and yank the stick back, pulling out in a 7G climb, just under the Hornet's max G limit. The Hornets are able to pull up just before hitting the ground.

Both Hornet's bombs strike the runways, about 300 feet apart. The bombs penetrate the runways about ten feet before going off, blasting huge craters in the runway.

As the lead Hornets pull up, the other two Hornets dive to the attack. They follow the same attack profile as the first two, but drop their bombs about 1,000 feet up the runway from the craters left by the first pairs of bombs. Again, the bombs leave huge craters in the runways.

The Hornets pull up to rejoin the first two, and they form up into the standard flight formation.

The flight leader looks over the airfield, assessing the damage. After a few moments, he gets on the radio and says, "This is Lieutenant Commander Ricks. I think we've done our job. Let's head back to the carrier."

The strike force slowly forms up in flights and starts heading back towards the _Nimitz_. Behind them, the airfield is in ruins. Every single hangar was levelled. All of the base's fuel tanks are shattered and ablaze. Other important buildings have been hit, and the road leading to the base has been cratered. The runways are out of action, needing extensive repairs to have any hope of getting back to operational capacity. Worst of all, out of the base's complement of 150 Bf109s and 100 Stukas, only 17 109s and 8 Stukas are still in flying condition. Not only that, but almost 800 German base personnel have ben killed.

The Germans are stunned by what just happened. They no clue that the Allies possessed aircraft like this. And now their base has been wrecked and most all of their aircraft destroyed, and yet their guns hadn't even touched the attackers. Fearing further similar attacks, they send out a warning to other air bases in the region, warning to be on the lookout for strange Allied aircraft.

It's not long before the aircraft are back aboard the _Nimitz._ One of the Tomcats was carrying reconnaissance equipment, and did a recce run over the base as the strike force pulled back. On board the _Nimitz_, with Rear Admiral Harwood in attendance after having been flown over from the _Victorious_, the photos are analyzed and the results of the attack determined. Harwood is surprised at the fact that such a small strike force was able to do so much damage so quickly.

"I was wrong to doubt your pilots and their aircraft," Harwood says to Yelland.

"Not a problem, Admiral. Most people in this time period have until they really see them in action," Yelland says. He then turns to Thurmond and says, "Make sure the aircraft are prepped and made ready to fly again. We need to attack the other air bases before too many reinforcements arrive."

"Yes, sir," Thurmond says before heading up to the island. Harwood makes his way to the flight deck to be flown back to the _Victorious_.

An hour later, the next airstrike is launched, comprised of 8 F-14s, 10 F/A-18s, and 8 A-6s. They are armed the same way as the airstrike against the first airbase.

This airbase is a little smaller than the first one. It's home to 45 109s, 30 Fw190 fighters, 30 Stukas, and 30 Heinkel He-111s.

This time, when the strike force arrives, they find the Germans more prepared, with their AA guns already manned, and 20 109s and 16 Fw190s airborne.

However, they're still no match for the Americans. The Tomcats lock them up at long range and begin firing Sparrows and Phoenixes. All 36 airborne fighters are shot down before the American jets reach the airbase. For several pilots, their kills put their total over 15, making them triple aces, something no American pilot has achieved in a single war since WWII for them.

The Hornets and Intruders begin their attack runs on the base, the Hornets targeting the aircraft and the Intruders the base facilities. As the 4 Hornets armed with 2,000 pound bombs finish using their other weapons on the parked aircraft, they make the same attack on the runways they performed on the first airbase over an hour ago, and put the runways out of action.

By the end of the attack, the airbase is in shambles. Only 7 109s, 4 190s, and a single Stuka survived the attack. And the base facilities needed to sustain combat operations are all destroyed.

The _Nimitz_' strike force returns to the _Nimitz_, where they refuel and re-arm. Just an hour after landing, they take off again to attack the third targeted airbase.

The attack on the third airbase is essentially a repeat of the first two. The fighters patrolling over the base are shot down, and the base is wrecked. Of the 40 109s, 30 Stukas, 20 He-111s, 20 Do-217s, and 35 CANT Z.1007 Italian bombers, only 10 109s, 3 190s, 2 Do-217s, and 4 CANT Z.1007 bombers survive. A number of other American pilots become triple aces, and two actually become quadruple aces.

In the space of about 8 hours, the _Nimitz_' air wing has destroyed three German air bases and almost all of the aircraft stationed there. The destruction of these three air bases have severely cut down the number of aircraft available to attack Malta. It'll be some time before the Germans will be able to reinforce their air forces in the area, giving the Allied forces on Malta a reprieve to reinforce and fortify.

On the _Nimitz,_ Yelland reviews over the performance of the air wing during the three attack, as well as his supply situation. He has enough ordnance to continue operating for a few more weeks, but it won't be long before he'll need to stock up on fuel. Luckily, according to a report from Washington, efforts to produce jet fuel like the kind the _Nimitz_ had when she came back in time is going well, and two tankers are being prepped to head across the Atlantic to meet up with the _Nimitz._ For the time being, he'll have to cut down on flights that are not combat missions.

"Signal the _Victorious_. Our first objective is completed. It is time to begin our next mission," Yelland says.

"Understood," a signals officer says. He heads to the radio room, and sends the signal to the _Victorious_.

Soon, the task force has turned east again, and gets back underway at 20 knots. Soon, they'll be within range, and ready to launch the Allies' second major strike against the Italian port of Taranto. This time, the Italian fleet will not escape.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Next chapter will feature the air wings of the _Nimitz_ and the _Victorious_ attacking Taranto, and pretty much wiping out what remains of the Italian fleet. It'll be up within the next week. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11- Attack on Taranto

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, now, we're gonna see the _Nimitz_ and her air wing take the Italian fleet, and really show how well they can fare against battleships.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 11- Attack on Taranto

(Jan 22, 1942)

As the sun rises over the Meditteranean, off the coast of Italy, the joint British-American task force is a hive of activity. The carriers are currently at sea 120 miles from the port of Taranto. The two escorting battleships, _Duke of York_ and _North Carolina_ are heading towards the port, accompanied by three destroyers. After the air strikes have ceased, they will conduct a brief bombardment of the port, meant to be a show of force to the Italians and demonstrate the Allies' new confidence. Yelland also secretly hopes it might draw out some German and Italian aircraft, which the Tomcats will be able to take out.

Just a half hour ago, a Tomcat returned from a reconnaissance run over Taranto. The Italians hadn't even spotted the jet, and the Tomcat returned with pictures of all the ships in port. British intelligence officers on the _Victorious_ were able to identify the older battleship _Conte di Cavour_ (still run aground after the first attack on Taranto), the two _Andrea Doria_ class battleships (one, presumed to be the _Caio Duilio_, in dry dock), two _Littorio _class battleships (_Littorio_ in dry dock, and the other, _Roma_, not fully completed yet), the seaplane carrier _Giuseppe Mariaglia_, a _Trento _class heavy cruiser, the heavy cruiser _Bolzano_, the last _Alberto da Giussano_ class light cruiser, the two _Montecuccoli_ class light cruisers, the two _Duca d'Aosta_ class light cruisers, the light cruiser _Taranto_, 5 _Navigatori_ class destroyers, an _Oriani _class destroyer, 3 _Soldati_ class destroyers, 2 _Maestrale_ class destroyers, a _Freccia_ class destroyer, a _Turbine_ class destroyer, the two _Sella_ class destroyers, 14 _Spica _class torpedo boats, a _Generali_ class torpedo boat, 7 _Ciclone _class torpedo boats, 8 _Ariete _class torpedo boats, 5 _Acciaio_ class submarines, 2 _Calvi _class submarines, 3 _Flutto_ class submarines, 2 _Marcello_ class submarines, and 11 various cargo and transport ships. Overall, there were 5 battleships, 2 heavy cruisers, 6 heavy cruisers, 15 destroyers, 30 torpedo boats, 12 submarines, and 11 cargo ships in the harbor. A total of 81 ships.

Yelland was a little disappointed to find out that two of the Italian Navy's battleships, the _Giulio Cesare_, and the _Vittorio Veneto_, were not in harbor, and that the ships in Taranto weren't even a third of the entire Italian fleet. However, he recognized they still had the chance to strike a devastating blow to the Italians, and take out most of their remaining heavy ships. And so, the final preparations for the strike went ahead.

Now, at 0900 local time, the strike is ready to be launched. It will be joint strike by both the _Nimitz _and _Victorious_. The _Nimitz'_ strike force, comprised of 16 F-14s, 12 F/A-18s, 14 A-6s, 2 EA-6Bs, and 4 S-3s, will lead the way, and the _Victorious_' force, comprised of 12 Fulmars, 6 Martletts, and 12 Albacores, will follow as close as they can.

Yelland watches the activity on the flight deck as the lead Tomcats taxi up to the catapults. They raid is scheduled to begin launching at 0905.

"Well, sir. How do you think this one is going to go?" Commander Thurmond asks.

"I think it will go about as well as our strike on the Japanese fleet," Yelland responds.

"Good. I was thinking the same thing," Thurmond says.

The two watch the strike force make its final preparation over the next few minutes. At the same time, the _Victorious_ is already launching her aircraft. Given that the British planes are much slower, the decision was made to launch them first so that there was less time between the first strike by the American planes and the strike by the British.

Finally, at 0905, Yelland gives the order to begin launching, and the catapults hurl the first two Tomcats into the air. The strike force begins assembling around the task force as more jets launch.

Finally, all the aircraft have launched, and formed up. Together, they set off for Taranto. The two Prowlers lead the strike force. The Tomcats are in covering position at 15,000 feet. Down below them at 8,000 feet, the Intruders and Hornets are arranged in their flights. The Vikings are bringing up the rear, about a third of a mile behind the other planes. The plan is for the F-14s to provide fighter cover, and strafing attacks as needed. The Hornets will target the warships in port, while the Intruders will attack fuel tanks and port facilities. The Vikings, each carrying 4 aerial mines, will mine the entrance to the harbor.

The _Nimitz'_ strike force soon overtakes the _Victorious'_ planes. Within 15 minutes, the American jets catch sight of the port up ahead.

In the cockpit of the lead Hornet, the pilot, Commander Jacob Byron, calls over the radio, "All American aircraft, you are cleared to arm and begin your attack runs."

The Hornets and Intruders separate into pairs, arming their weapons and looking for their targets.

The Hornets, in the first wave, will be targeting the lighter warships and anti-aircraft gun emplacements, while the Intruders attack the port facilities. A second wave will target the larger ships.

To accomplish their task, the Hornets are each armed with four AGM-84 Harpoons, two under their wings and two under their fuselage, and 4 AGM-65 Mavericks under their wings.

Now, as they dive down to 300 feet to make their attack runs, the pilots flip the armament switches for their Harpoons and begin searching for individual targets.

The Italians are completely unaware of the threat. It isn't until the American jets are only a mile away that they start to hear the sound of their jet engines. The personnel at Taranto start looking around at the skies, and they soon see the approaching Tomcats and Intruders.

Warnings begin to spread around the base, and gunners race to man their anti aircraft guns all over the base. However, they still haven't spotted the approaching Hornets.

Less than a mile from the base, the Hornets begin to lock up targets and fire their missiles. As each missile leaves the launch rails, the Hornet pilots start looking for new targets. As they begin to find them and lock them up, more missiles begin to be launched.

Soon, 24 Harpoons are in the air and racing towards their targets. The Italians still have not spotted the Hornets, and are concentrating on the incoming Tomcats and Intruders, which are nearing range for the Italian anti-aircraft guns.

Then, some of the Italians notice strange shapes approaching just off the water, heading towards some of the ships in the harbor. Warnings start to be shouted, but its too late.

The first Harpoons find their targets, and soon explosion after explosion can be heard across the harbor. Seven destroyers, 14 torpedo boats, and three cargo vessels were hit by the Harpoons. A destroyer and two torpedo boats have their magazines exploded by the missiles that hit them, and two more torpedo boats and a cargo ship are sinking.

The Italians are confused, not having seen anything before the missiles randomly appeared. Then, they spot the 12 Hornets approaching at low altitude.

Sailors and land gunners start shouting as they to retrain a number of the their guns towards the F/A-18s. However, it's too late to stop them. The Hornets target the already damaged destroyers and torpedo boats, firing 12 more Harpoons. The missiles streak in at low altitude and strike 4 destroyers and 8 torpedo boats. Already damaged, the destroyers and torpedo boats are unable to take a second hit from a Harpoon, and begin sinking.

As the Harpoons finish finding their targets, the Italians finally start firing back. The twelve Hornets pull up into a steep throttle and push the throttles up. The Hornets streak up into the sky, with the Italians unable to keep up, their anti aircraft shells exploding well behind the jets.

The Hornets regroup, then look down at the ground. The pilots begin scanning the harbor front, trying to fix the positions of the anti-aircraft guns.

As each pilot locates an anti-aircraft battery, he noses down and dives towards it, locking up and firing a Maverick missile, then pulling up back to altitude and repeating the process.

One by one, anti aircraft gun batteries around the harbor begin exploding as they're hit by Mavericks. Before long, the Hornets have expended their Mavericks, but leaving only three flak batteries around the harbor, which are quickly destroyed by strafing attacks from the Hornets.

With the land based anti-aircraft guns destroyed, the Intruders now commence their attack. A flight of four Intruders, armed with twenty-eight 500 lb bombs. The Intruders separate individually, heading for the four separate clusters of fuel tanks around Taranto. Once in the proper position, each Intruder releases twenty bombs, saving the remaining eight for other targets.

The bombs land among the fuel tanks, and the explosions instantly set them off. Soon, four massive fires are burning where the fuel tanks once stood. Italian firefighters race to the scene, desperately trying to prevent the fires from spreading.

Meanwhile, 4 more Intruders, each armed with a dozen 1,000 pound bombs, target the dry docks. They avoid the dry docks where the two battleships are being held, but the other ones are soon being hit by 1,000 pound bombs. A total of seven dry docks are completely destroyed, with four more damaged, severely hurting the Italians' ability to repair their damaged ships.

Six more Intruders, also armed with 1,000 pound bombs, target the various storage facilities around the harbor. Weapons storage facilities and supply stocks for troops in North Africa, as well as docking facilities, are all hit by the Intruders, with resounding success.

Meanwhile, the four Intruders that targeted the fuel tanks now decide to use their remaining bombs to attack the submarine docks. Each Intruder flies low over the docks and release their bombs. The bombs completely destroy the dock facilities, and destroy 7 of the 12 submarines present.

Meanwhile, the Hornets each still have a single Harpoon left. Looking around at the ships below, the pilots dive down and fire their remaining Harpoons at some of the remaining smaller ships. The two destroyers, two torpedo boats, and two cargo ships already hit are hit again, and begin sinking. The remaining Harpoons hit three more destroyers, a torpedo boat, and two cargo ships, sinking a destroyer and a cargo ship.

Their missiles expended, the Hornets now come in low to strafe the damaged ships. Each Hornet makes two strafing passes on damaged ships before they turn back towards the _Nimitz_. With their strafing attacks, they successfully sink the remaining ships hit by Harpoons.

As the _Nimitz'_ Hornets and Intruders begin to retreat, the Tomcats pick up a formation of 16 incoming Italian fighters on radar. As one, the Tomcats turn towards the incoming fighters, and each one fires a Sparrow. Two Sparrows fail to guide properly, but the remaining 14 find their targets. The two surviving Italian fighters turn to escape.

Seeing that the Italian fighters are retreating, the Tomcats turn and follow the rest of the strike force. Behind them, smoke hangs over Taranto. The strike by the American jets destroyed the base's fuel reserves, many of its port and dock facilities, and sunk 10 destroyers, 15 torpedo boats, 5 cargo ships, and 7 submarines. And now, 16 mines are resting in the mouth or the harbor. The Vikings had managed to drop their mines without being spotted, setting another trap for the Italian fleet.

The Italians are stunned. This attack was far more damaging than the one by the British in November, 1940.

The base commander orders salvage operations immediately. Small boats head out to the sunk and sinking ships to gather as many survivors as possible.

However, the rescue boats reach the sunk and sinking ships, a new noise can be heard. Looking in the direction that the American jets fly away, they see another formation of aircraft approaching. This time, the British planes are preparing for their attack.

The Fulmar and Martlett fighters fly ahead of the Albacores. Some of them fly in low over the harbor, strafing Italian ships in an effort to take out some of their anti-aircraft guns. Others strafe the harbor front, trying to take out any smaller targets the Intruders didn't hit and the base personnel.

As the British fighters are distracting the Italian gunners, the Albacores fly in to make their attack runs. Their orders are to try and cause as much damage as they can to the heavier ships at Taranto, to pave the way for the second wave from the _Nimitz_.

Two Albacores head for the heavy cruiser _Balzano_. Just sixty feet apart, the two torpedo bombers advance pretty much unopposed. About 400 yards from the cruiser, the Albacores drop their torpedoes and pull away.

The two torpedoes strike the cruiser on her starboard side, just sixty feet apart. The torpedoes rip open huge holes in her hull, and water begins flooding in. The crew races to try and contain the leak, but only a handful of the crew are currently aboard.

_Balzano_ quickly begins listing to starboard. The skeleton crew try desperately to contain the leaks, but it's no use. 24 minutes after she was torpedoed, the _Balzano_ capsizes.

As the _Balzano_ is sinking, the remaining Albacores target the other ships. One closes in on the heavy cruiser _Trento_. The pilot comes in from the ship's starboard side and drops his torpedo. 12 seconds after dropping, the torpedo strikes the cruiser on her bow. The hole is not as large as the holes blasted through the _Balzano_'s hull. The crew is able to contain the leak, but the ship lists 5 degrees, and the bow settles 6 degrees.

Two more Albacores head for the seaplane carrier _Giuseppe Mariaglia_, currently tied up at her dock. One pilots aims for the bow, and the other for the stern. Both pilots drop their torpedoes simultaneously. One torpedo fails to run and sinks to the bottom of the harbor. The other strikes the ship 50 feet from her stern. Quick damage control is able to prevent the ship from listing too heavily, but the ship settles very low in the water.

Three Albacores target the incomplete battleship _Roma_. The torpedo bombers score three direct hits on the battleship's port side. One torpedo fails to penetrate the ship's armor. A second only succeeds in opening a small hole in the hull. The third, however, scores a perfect hit amidships, opening a large hole in the hull. The ship lists seven degrees to port before the crew is able to correct the leak.

Four of the Albacores still have yet to strike. One heads for the light cruiser _Taranto_ and scores a direct hit on her stern. The ship lists 9 degrees to port and settles down 5 degrees at the stern.

Two more Albacores target the battleship _Andrea Doria_. One of the torpedoes fails to detonate, but the other strikes the ship on her stern, causing a 5 degree list to starboard and damaging the ship's boilers.

The last Albacore circles around the harbor, trying to pick a good target. Then, he sees the already damaged _Trento_ and mvoes in to attack. Anti-aircraft fire flies all around him, but the pilot presses his attack and drops his torpedo, which scores a direct hit on the cruiser's port side amidships. Water begins flooding into the ship. The crew is able to stop the leak, but the cruiser begins to settle down heavily in the water.

The British strike force, having expended its torpedoes, turns around and heads back to the _Victorious_. They had done a great job, sinking a heavy cruiser and damaging another heavy cruiser, two battleships, a seaplane carrier, and a light cruiser.

Taranto now lies under a haze of smoke. The Italians are stunned that this kind of attack could happen again, and that it could be so much more damaging than the first strike.

However, many Italians fear that the attacks are not over. A number of the Italian personnel fear that a third wave may be incoming.

Sailors hurry to return to their ships that are still afloat and begin manning and preparing the anti-aircraft guns. At nearby Italian airfields, fighters begin to scramble and head towards Taranto.

Meanwhile, on the _Nimitz_, the last of the strike force is landing. Yelland has already received the results of the two strikes. However, he knows that the Italians are now going to be ready for them. Not only that, but some of the Intruders had actually suffered some light damage from anti aircraft fire from the ships.

Yelland goes over the reconnaissance reports prior to the attack, and the reports from the first two waves. After going over this information, Yelland makes a call.

He sends the order down to the flight deck to prepare 12 Tomcats, 16 Hornets, and 8 Intruders to fly. The Tomcats will each be armed for air to air combat. 4 of the Hornets will be armed with 4 Harpoons to use to hammer the heavier ships and weaken their anti-aircraft arsenal. 8 of the remaining Hornets will be armed with six 1,000 lb Paveway laser guided bombs. The remaining 4 Hornets will be armed with a pair of 2,000 lb Paveways and a pair of 500 lb Paveways. 4 of the Intruders will be armed with 28 500 lb unguided bombs. The other 4 will be armed with five 1,000 pound Paveways.

50 minutes after the last of the planes from the first wave landed, the next wave is ready to launch. The Tomcats launch first, followed by the Hornets and then the Intruders. The aircraft form up, then head for Taranto.

Ten minutes later, the Tomcats pick up the mass of Italian fighters over Taranto. Each Tomcat locks up an Italian fighter and fires a radar guided missile. They then shift their radar locks to new fighters and fire again.

Two volleys of 12 missiles each streak towards Taranto, scoring 23 kills. The Italians, to their credit, realize where the missiles came from, and the remaining 38 fighters over Taranto turn in the direction the missiles came from.

By the time the Italian fighters are turning towards the incoming American planes, the Tomcats are on afterburners and streaking towards them at over Mach 1.

Before the Italian fighters even get beyond Taranto, they can see the Tomcats racing in. The fighters prepare to engage, only for 12 more of them to get blasted out of the sky by missiles.

The remaining 26 Italian fighters and the 12 F-14s merge. The Tomcat pilots cut the afterburners, pop their speed brakes, and turn to re-engage. The Italian fighters, although more maneuverable, are unable to keep up. The Tomcats use an interesting tactic by using their speed to keep the Italians boxed in, allowing one or two Tomcats at random to slash through the Italian formation, firing their cannons and maybe a Sidewinder.

As the Tomcats keep the Italian fighters occupied, the Hornets and Intruders begin their attack. Still miles away, the Hornets begin locking up their targets and firing Harpoons at long range. Two of the Hornets target the heavy cruiser _Trento_ and the light cruiser _Taranto_. The _Trento_ suffers little damage to her deck and interior, but her superstructure and anti-aircraft guns are devastated. The _Taranto_ on the other hand, not only suffers damage to her superstructure and anti aircraft guns, but has a hole punched in her top deck, through which flames are able to spill through and begin spreading through the rest of the ship.

Two more Hornets target _Andrea Doria_, each firing 2 of their Harpoons at the battleship. The missiles destroy most of her anti aircraft guns, several of her secondary batteries, and cause moderate damage to the bridge, as well as starting a fire on the top deck.

One of those Hornets decides to target the beached battleship _Conte di Cavour_. The pilot fires his last two missiles from the port side. The missiles wipe out most of her anti aircraft guns on her port side, and blast huge sections out of the bridge. Nobody is currently aboard the battleship, so there are no casualties, but the Hornet pilot was not willing to take chances.

The fourth Hornet looks around for a good target for his Harpoons. He spots the light cruiser _Muzio Attendolo_ and dives towards it, locking it up and firing his last two Harpoons. The missiles devastate the bridge and knock out about half of her anti-aircraft guns.

The four Hornets pull back and begin their return to the _Nimitz._ As they pull back, the remaining Hornets fly in and prepare to make their attacks on the battleships in port.

Two Hornets decide to damage the _Conte di Cavour_ beyond any hope of being salvaged. Each Hornet dives at the battleship before dropping two 1,000 lb Paveways. Two of the bombs hit the bow, one of which smashes open one of the turrets, and the other one plunges almost to the bottom of the ship before exploding. A third bomb hits the flag bridge, completely destroying it. The fourth bomb hits the stern right next to her rear gun turret and plunges down two decks before exploding.

As the two Hornets pull out of their dives and start looking for new targets, two more Hornets dive towards the incomplete battleship _Roma_. Diving down at 40 degrees, each Hornet releases four 1,000 pound Paveways. The bombs guide perfectly, and all eight strike the battleship. Given she is not complete, her armor is not what it is supposed to be, and one of her main gun turrets is not installed. Three of the bombs explode on the top deck, causing heavy damage to the superstructure and her secondary armament. The other five bombs plunge into the depths of the ship before exploding. Fires begin to break out on the _Roma_, and one of the bombs reopens the leak that had been contained. This time, due to the other damage caused to the ship, the crew is not able to contain the leak. The battleship is not in very deep water, so, before it can capsize, the _Roma_ settles on the harbor bottom at a 30 degree list about 30 minutes after the attack is over.

Two more Hornets dive on the _Andrea Doria_. These two are armed with 2,000 pound Paveways. The Hornets release the bombs and pull out of their dives. Within seconds, the 4 bombs smash through the battleship's armor and explode inside. One gets deep enough into the ship that the explosion opens a hole in the hull, and the ship begins taking on water.

The Hornets pull up, then circle around for a second run to drop their 500 lb Paveways. At an altitude of 3,000 feet, they drop the bombs. All four score a direct hit and explode on the top deck, causing damage to her superstructure and her secondary battery.

The other two Hornets armed with 2,000 pound Paveways dive towards the battleship _Littorio_ and release their bombs. One explodes on the top deck, causing heavy damage to the rear of her superstructure. The other three plunge deep into the ship before exploding, causing very heavy internal damage.

The Hornets pull up and circle around for another run on the _Littorio._ They drop four 500 pound Paveways on the battleship. Three explode on the top deck, destroying a number of her 5 inch guns and anti aircraft guns. The fourth hits a more lightly armored portion of the deck and penetrates the armor, exploding on the second deck.

The two Hornets that bombed the _Conte di Cavour_ now dive at the _Littorio_, dropping their remaining 1,000 pound Paveways on the battleship. Two explode on the top deck, destroying her rear gun turret, and the remaining six penetrate her armor before exploding inside the ship.

Seeing that the _Littorio_ has been heavily damaged, two of the Hornets dive to attack the damaged _Trento_ and _Taranto_. Each Hornet scores six direct hits on with 1,000 pound Paveways. The _Trento_ suffers heavy damage to her superstructure and upper decks, but her crew is barely able to keep her afloat. Meanwhile the _Taranto_ suffers damage further inside the ship, as well as below the water line. About 20 minutes later, she settles on the harbor bottom, her top deck awash.

As this is happening, the two Hornets that bombed the _Roma_ decide to attack the _Littorio_. Each pilot drops his last two 1,000 lb Paveways on her, causing even more damage. By now, the _Littorio_ is burning fiercely, with heavy internal damage.

Meanwhile, the remaining 2 Hornets still carrying bombs dive towards the battleship _Caio Duilio_, each pilot releasing his six bombs one after the other. All 12 bombs strike the _Caio Duilio_, causing extremely heavy damage and setting her afire.

The Hornets, now out of bombs, form up and circle the harbor as the Intruders begin their attack. Seeing that most of the heavy ships are badly damaged or sunk, the Intruders armed with 1,000 lb Paveways head for a small Italian airfield just outside the city of Taranto. Once they reach the airfield, two Intruders target the runways and taxiways while the other two bomb fuel tanks, hangars, and other important buildings.

As the first four Intruders bomb the airfield, the other Intruders begin bombing remaining light ship in the harbor. Cargo ships, destroyers, and torpedo boats are all bombed. All 8 remaining cargo ships, as well as a destroyer and three torpedo boats are hit and sunk.

Finally, the strike force forms up and heads back to the _Nimitz_. Behind them, Taranto harbor is in flames. The strike force succeeded in sinking the incomplete battleship _Roma_, the heavy cruiser _Balzano_, the light cruiser _Taranto_, 11 destroyers, 18 torpedo boats, all 13 cargo ships, and 7 submarines. They also leave behind the other four battleships in the harbor badly damaged, as well as the heavy cruiser _Trento._

However, the ordeal is not yet over for the Italians. Not long after the third wave heads back towards the _Nimitz_, the battleships _Duke of York_ and _North Carolina_ arrive off the coast of Taranto. The two ships turn broadside to Taranto, and open fire with their 14 and 16 inch guns.

The two battleships bombard Taranto harbor for almost half an hour. In the process, they destroy many of the remaining port facilities that escaped the air attacks. They also succeed in hitting the _Trento_ with five 14 inch shells and two 16 inch shells, finishing off the cruiser.

After about a half hour, the battleships turn around and head off to rejoin the task force.

The Second Battle for Taranto is over, and it was a very costly battle for the Italians. Of the five battleships present in the harbor, only the _Andrea Doria_ was deemed salvageable. The _Roma_ was sunk, and the _Littorio, Conte di Cavour,_ and _Caio Duilio _were all so badly damaged they were deemed losses, and stricken to be scrapped.

Once all the aircraft are back aboard their carriers, and the two battleships have rejoined the fleet, Yelland orders the task force to turn west and head back towards Gibraltar. There, the _Nimitz_ will be able to restock on jet fuel, and replenish her magazines with WWII weapons. Once her fuel tanks and magazines are replenished, she'll head back into the Mediterranean, ready to join the fight against the Afrika Korps.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope I did this chapter well, and didn't rush it too much.**

**So, the _Nimitz_ is about ready to join the North African campaign. She'll be staying there for a long time before taking on a quite different task.**

**Not quite sure when the next chapter will be up. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


End file.
